Kandy Shoppe
by I'm Heartless Babe
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel sharing a dorm room? Yes. Ciel in denial? Maybe. Finny in love? Perhaps not. What can possibly happen when Ciel and Sebastian share a dorm room when Ciel, a pampered student gets what he wants and cannot even get his room to himself like all the others years. Sebastian seems to invade, so it seems to Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A-N: How about that!? Me doing a non Reaper Fic! Hmm, what gives right? Yeah, I don't know either. Maybe a small change. Ah ha ha. Maybe, no I do want to try a different non-Reaper pairing or a Reaper Demon Pairing (later I have one pending).**

**Well, all of my regulars out there, you know me! I love to write and it keeps my busy during these shit-tastic weeks I've been livin'! Well you know. As some of you may know, I am not really fond of this pairing, but with some reading and totally loving what I read from a few particular authors, so I thought I might give it a whack. (Pun very much intended.)**

**So for a fair warning! ****_LISTEN ALL:_**** I don't know where this fic is going! This all going to be off the top of my head just like ****_Vexx_****! Oh and I won't screw up in this one, I promise...(well unless I don't get any reviews! *glares*) I may do a little research for it...maybe not. Not sure yet.**

**So, this is AU, and well with what comes with AU is OOC-ness. God forbid that I keep them the same damned people they were over 100 years ago! More warnings may come but as of right now. Go fucking read!**

**I love you all! Even you, my wonderful supporters! Kidding! No, I'm not. Yes. Yes I am. Love you all!**

**…/**

"A fucking roommate!? What the hell gives." One regal blue eye flashed across the sheet of paper. He read the sheet over, anger seeping into his face easily. He just opened the letter he received from his college dorm manager. "Fucking shit!"

Blue-gray hair swished from side to side, eyes reading the slight description given. He smirked when he found to have an older student to be his roommate. He didn't care about anything else, he'd just find out when he got there. Well, and the room number.

Room 69.

"Never, have I ever, had a Goddamned roommate."

He shoved the sheet of paper into his oversized coat pocket he snagged from his friend, before leaving him at his car. He stared down at his scuffed shoes rolling his eyes, he knelt and brushed off the shiny surface making it radiant, once again.

The blue eyed boy could actually see his reflection in his shoe, blue-gray hair that hung just at his jaw in a razor cut. His friend begged him to get the cut. He finally complied and got it done, he made the male do it himself so he can personally assault him if it went wrong. Staring down at his imperial looking eye, it was such a shocking blue even in the reflection of his black dress shoe. His one blue eye flashed to his covered right eye. The royal blue silk patch was placed and tied perfectly in place.

Just about to stand something hard caught him in the ass and toppled him over into a face plant. He lay there, a string of curses coming from his mouth as he propped himself on his palms. His satchel scattered its contents all over the floor. Growling, hands went to collect all the belongings: notebooks, pens, and even some of his grooming supplies for his everyday wear.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Scowling, as large hands scooped up a compact. Eye widening as he snatched the makeup container. He looked up into the deepest crimson eyes and the most flawless, pore-less skin he's ever seen. Narrowing his eyes he growled. "Go away. Leave me alone! You've enough to embarrass yourself!"

A smug smile graced the others lips. "Oh you think so?" His voice was so deep, and incredibly soft. "I think you've done that to yourself." A large hand swept though the darkest of black hair scooping the long bangs back, that fell right back into place. The black haired man stood, one blue eye followed the whole length of long legs, drawn-out torso, and lengthy arms.

This man was tall, very tall. Just as quickly as the man was taken in he was dismissed. Small hands raked up the belongings and shoved them in his bag hating he had to reorganize later. Standing to his flawless feet, clad in shiny shoes, he made way to his room he had for the last few years of college.

Getting into one of the top colleges with his money, looks, then by a surprise to many, his brain. He was here to become a attorney, he was also reigned into the fashion industry due to his mothers and aunts nit picking. A model mostly. Yet a steady hand to handle the sewing machine, and to hand embroider things. He was a genius in anything he put his mind to.

He stood to his slight 5'10'' height, making his way to the elevator. He rode up to the third floor, strode to the furthest room on the corner of the building with the most windows. He approached his room digging in his pocket for his key and dropped dead in his tracks seeing his door already opened.

"What that fuck is this shit?!"

Storming into his small living quarters and looked around. Every thing seemed normal, except for his room door open. Growling, feet stamped over to the door, stopping at the sight of a large back covered in a black under shirt. The shirt revealed half of the large males back and strong shoulders. Leaning his shoulder against the door jam he crossed his arms. He dropped his satchel on the floor at his feet.

"Your in my room. Get out."

The other male turned with a smile on his face. "You must be Ciel Phantomhive." Dusting his hands off on tight ripped black jeans, he stuck out his hand. "I am Sebastian Michealis. I am a business and art major."

"Good for you, get out of my room. You can have the other." Ciel growled just staring at the hand. "This has been my dorm alone for years. So I rule it." A spoiled pout on his lips.

Sebastian let his arm drop. "The other room had more stuff in it so I moved the little thing's that were in here to the other room. Sorry Princess, but I had to make a decision." His voice was soft a crooked smirk on his lips.

"So you take _my_ room, _the_ biggest room! _Really!_ You big oaf!" Ciel loured in hatred.

A larger smile crossed the tall mans lips. "Sorry Princess, but it's up for dibs now." Sebastian chuckles.

"No it's not! This my room and I'd like for you to move my stuff back in here. Right fucking now." Blue eye darkened in annoyance.

"How about now." Sebastian took a primitive stance and crossed his arms across his large chest. "If you want it so bad then you'll have to move me out by yourself."

Ciel straightened, arms still crossed and stalked forward just inches away he looked up at the tall male. Now rethinking his approach he gave his charming smile to him. "Please, get out of my room." His eye narrowed and his lashes kissed his cheek.

"Cute," Sebastian chuckled. "But, still no. You'll have to move me out your own. And that's not going to work. That won't persuade me."

It was a lie. It did work.

Ciel pushed past Sebastian and grabbed a big dark wood box and started to tote it from the room. He set the box down and went back in to grab more stuff. All the while Sebastian stepped to the side and watched the thin boy lug all of his possessions out of the room.

Chest rising slowly, slightly out of breath, not used to so much manual labor. "There, now get out." Voice low and agitated. "Get out of my room."

Sebastian's tongue clicked against the side of his cheek, shaking his head. "My stuff also includes me. I'd just love to see you move me." Chuckling he took his previous stance from earlier.

Face twisting, lips pouting, and feet stamping stubbornly Ciel marched up to Sebastian and pulled on his arm. No give. Walking behind the big man he put his hands on the small of his back and pushed. He put all his muscle behind it. Sebastian just swayed.

"Get out!"

Stepping quickly to one side Ciel feel on his stomach and face planted once again. Sebastian laughed bending down to help Ciel up, the noble like boy ripped his arm away and stood. Stomping out of the room he scooped up his satchel and proceeded to his new room. Starting to hate this roommate of his. He was trying to think of a clever name to call him, his mind drew a blank.

In his new room everything was placed nice and neat. "Oh, fuck you too." Ciel whispered under his breath. He walked to the sheet-less bed, that he usually put his work in progress clothes on and fell on it heavily with a grumpy heave.

…/

That night Sebastian found himself awoken abruptly, by the unmistakable sound of coughing, more like hacking then coughing, and moaning. He threw his blankets off his body and stood in only his black boxers, he shivered slightly at the cold bite to the room. What would he expect in winter?

Sebastian walked to his door and unlocked it looking around the living/small kitchen space. Crimson eyes were caught by the light from under the bathroom door. Striding over to it quickly, pausing before knocking.

He knocked.

"Hey, you alright in there, Princess?" More coughing and a foul sound. 'Is he...' Again the sound and more coughing. A small moan echoed from inside the bathroom. "Princess? You need some water?"

The toilet flushed, the sink ran for a few moment with gargling, and the door was ripped open. There stood a very small child looking male with royal blue pajama pants on and a bare torso, he was pale and sweaty. Ciel's hair was mussed up, but his razored bangs sat perfectly over a bare right eye.

The foul stench on throw up overwhelmed Sebastian's nose. Eyebrows raised slowly. "You need anything?"

Ciel pushed the larger man aside his hands wet and weak. "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." One big eye narrowed. "Stay. Away from me. Got it?"

The small male went into the kitchen and dug through it's contents and pulled out a bottle of beer. He stared at the top twisting his lips. He was followed. Setting the bottle on the counter and dug blindly through the drawers for his bottle opener. Sebastian rolled his eyes grabbing the bottle and twisted the top easily against his palm.

"There."

Ciel looked up at crimson eyes glaring slamming the drawer shut. Lip curling, it was the best thank you he was giving to his new intruder.

"What no 'thank you'?"

"Nope."

Ciel made his way to the small balcony that the dorm room had, sliding the door open he stepped out in the cold weather. Shivering at the drying sweat on his body, as he reached for a cigarette.

"You look like shit." Sebastian told him coolly as, he too, stepped onto the balcony.

"You don't look so hot yourself." The reply came a little late, holding the cancer stick in his lips he searched for a lighter.

Sebastian ran a hand though his messy locks smirking. Bending down he retrieved the lighter from the floor holding it out to Ciel and lit it. Leaning forward Ciel took a long drag igniting the cigarette end. Leaning against the railing his wrists drooped holding both beer and cigarette in each hand.

"Why are you following me around the whole fucking place. Shit." Ciel pouted taking a swig from the bottle.

Sebastian hopped up on the railing hooking his legs between the bars, holding tightly. "You seem ill. I wanted to see if you're okay."

Rolling his big blue eye. "Sure, what ever. I'm fine, just peachy."

This didn't blow over well with Sebastian, he didn't believe one word. "Oh, so that's why you were hacking up your lungs?"

"Ate something bad. Got a problem?"

Shaking his head Sebastian just looked over Ciel's body again from his too slim hips that barely held up his night pants to his socked feet. Back up to his bare chest, one can see just about every bone under his skin. Sebastian shook his head at the state of the younger male.

Ciel shook his head as he watched the taller male examine him closely. "What are you looking at?" Flicking the butt at Sebastian's face. "Fag." He scowled and walked back into the dorm room with a natural sway to his hips.

Sebastian's eyes followed the boy's back. 'Maybe.' He thought. 'You'll just have to find out for yourself.' He remained outside for a few hours in the cold. Goose bumps rose and stayed, his teeth started to chatter against themselves.

…/

There was a week to go until school started again, Ciel had to work on a few design projects. He was working on the balcony in the cold wrapped up in in his friends big jacket and a pair of jeans. Ciel also had his portable sewing machine on the patio, feeling like an old maid as he pressed the petal watching as his creation coming together.

The glass door slid open and Sebastian's head popped out with a small smile on it. "Hey Princess, I'm heading off to work. Just to let you know."

Ciel spun in his chair with a lot of straight pins hanging out of his mouth. "Do I look, like I fucking care? Do I look like a nit picky mother?!"

Sebastian chuckled staring at him. "If you put it that way, then yes you look like a mother. Like my grandmother with those pins in your mouth."

"Shut up and get the hell away from me." Ciel shot back taking a pin from his lips and setting it within the material he was setting together. "I don't care."

Sebastian shook his head amused by the boy. "Fine, I was just wondering if you wanted anything for when I get back?"

"No."

Sebastian just left.

When the red eyed male gone Ciel relaxed slightly and kept on working. He still hated the fact he had a roommate. He hated to work out in the cold, this was all because he didn't want to be close to Sebastian. The taller man seemed to keep a close eye on him, after last night. He wasn't a child, he didn't need to be looked after.

Ciel took up the jacket he was making and held it up, looking it over. Frowning at the seam he made he started to snip the stitch and pull it out.

Hearing a knock and then the door open. "It's open you idiot of an oaf!" He called and kept taking out the stitch.

The sliding glass door opened. A tall boy, with shoulder length golden air, it too, was razor cut. Little brown hair clips held his bangs to the side on either side of his head. Sneaking behind Ciel his pale fingers covered his friends eyes.

"You stupid Fag, I don't want to fucking know you like that."

"That's such a mean thing to say to your childhood best friend."

"Oh, Finny! You suck! Fuck." Ciel pouted and pushed his friends hands to the side.

Finny smiled happily. "So, that's where my jacket went. Always stealing my shit." Finny pushed his friends project aside and sat up on the little table in front of Ciel crossing on leg over the other leaning forward. He picking at the sleeve of the army like jacket. "So you won't believe what I just saw."

Smiling something his friend was always able to do, when he was normally a frowning, scowling mess. Finny grinned still leaning closer, waiting for Ciel to answer.

"What did you see Finny?"

An even wider smile, "So, I know your not out of the closet yet-"

"I'm not gay! You know that."

"You are so far in the closet, your finding Christmas presents. I mean look your majoring in fashion! For Christ sakes Ciel!" Finny hit his own knees in a playful drumming way. "But anyway, imagine: the most tallest thing, with the most perfect body, the most darkest hair. It was amazing! His hair. It was cropped short in the back and the bangs were long, his hair was so glossy and beautiful, Ciel!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Sure, Finny."

"Oh I forgot! I couldn't see his eyes though, but I _knew_ he was checking me out! Ohh! He was a hottie, Ciel, he lives on this floor I just know it." Finny grinned.

"You're so full of your self. Shut up." He pushed Finny playfully. "You always chasing things that don't belong to you."

Finny pouted reaching forward and mussing up the left side of Ciel's hair. "Oh, so that big hunky fellow is _yours_!"

"Do be daft, I don't like guys." Ciel scoffed. He ripped his head away from his friends hand, then making go away flutters of his fingers. "I need to get this done, Finny. If your hungry go eat."

Finny hummed patting his stomach and jumped off the table. "Sounds good. If you need me I'll be raiding the fridge." The blonde scampered into the dorm room.

Ciel went back to fixing his table then he remembered. Turning in his chair. "Oh Fin! The top shelves are mine and the door is like a free-for-all." He went back to his work.

What if the man came back and saw that half of his food was devoured by a non-roommate? Would he get mad? Well, he'd like to find out actually. He shouldn't have told Finny about the fridge situation.

He situated his jacket and went to fixing it again, steady with his hands and careful with his eye he sewed up the seems perfectly.

"So, I'd never see the day."

Ciel jumped and looked up. "You fucking scared me. Don't fucking do that Finny."

The other boy jumped up on the railing with a white box in hand. He was eating chocolates. "Want one? These are really good." He stuck the whole thing in his mouth. "Well anyway, I thought I'd never see the day, you, Ciel Phantomhive, will ever get a roommate."

"What makes you say that?" His fingers felt the inside and outside of the seam looking for gaps. Satisfied he pushed out his chair and dug through his big sewing box.

Watching his friend act like an old woman bringing out thick string and a pattern from the box. "Well, your fridge is, like, divided. And your working out here, so ergo, you have a roommate." Another chocolate was popped into his mouth.

One dark blue eye rolled up. "Those weren't on my shelves. Where did you get that?" He lifted the lid that was attached to the box.

_Kandy Shoppe_

_Exotic Candy and Sweets_

_Cakes and pies_

Ciel frowned and took the box from Finny's hands and looked in seeing the familiar shapes. "Eww, do you know what these are? That's gross."

"Their good. They were in the door you said that's, like, free-for-all." Finny took the box back dipping in for another chocolate, talking with his mouth full. "You should try one. I'm keeping these."

Rolling his eye he focused on his project. Finny swung one leg back and forth eating the 'exotic' chocolates.

…/

Ciel had his head resting on Finny's lap watching a movie on Ciel's laptop, that was on the small coffee table. He was happy to relax with a friend. One he trusted to no end, one who he loved to be around, and one who was always there. They have been friends since grade school and grew up with one another. Their relationship wasn't like other male relationships, they actually had a very deep bond between them.

Ciel was there when Finny thought he was gay, and helped his discover that he was. Finny was there when Ciel had the accident with his eye. The two had a very deep and thick understanding of one another. The boys went through thick and thin. Their parents always said they had a better relationship then most girls. Others just think their an item, and of course the two just let them think that.

Finny, the loving, enthusiastic, warm, eccentric one who has the biggest heart with an open mind. Ciel, he was the exact opposite: mean, harsh, most don't want to be around him and just down right harsh. Yin and Yang. White and black. Loving and hating. All the same they fit together perfectly.

Finny sat comfortably on the couch, one hand on Ciel's ribcage and the other streaming through the razored blue-gray locks, fingers massaging the scalp. One dark blue eye was drooping with sleep as his friends fingers dug in his hair.

"Finn, your putting me to sleep. Stop." Sleepy voice groaned. "This movie is boring. Put on another one."

Finny let out a slow sigh. Leaning forward and over Ciel's head.

"Ah! Your squishing my head! Get off!" Ciel grabbed at Finny's arms. But there was laughter from the grim boy. "Finny!"

Finny laughed as he leaned down more, squishing Ciel further. "Nope, you can't get up. Don't you just love my tummy!"

Pouting against Finny's stomach. "No, ge' off! Ge' off! I'm goin'g to bi' you'h!" His words slurred against Finny.

Typing quickly Finny was choosing a movie. Just before the blonde straightened Ciel sunk his teeth into Finny's stomach. Freezing the blonde closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The dark haired boy released his friends flesh and cloth.

"Ciel, please... don't bite me like that again. Remember...what happen last time we got drunk?" Finny leaned back and stroked Ciel's hair. The smaller of the two now spun and lay flat on his back looking up at Finny. "As I recall, you said you didn't want a repeat. A-and if you don't want a repeat then please don't."

Ciel looked up into Finny's face with a small smirk only reserved for his best friend. "Hm, you know I haven't kissed in a long time. Let's get hammered."

"No, Ciel. I promised I wouldn't make you or let you do that again." Finny told him, his fingers petting Ciel's face, his touch different. "No, I can't. I just can't, I promised you I wouldn't let myself fall into to your temptations." Finny swallowed.

"Come on, let's get hammered. I won't yell this time."

"I said no. No, no, no." Finny shook his head, his voice quiet. "Besides, you always say; I'm not gay."

Ciel stared up at Finny his hand reaching up, stroking his jaw bone. The blonde looked up and at the computer screen. He shut his eyes as Ciel's hand wrapped around Finny's neck.

"No, Ciel. Stop."

"But-"

The front door was heard, Finny's head snapped to the door and stared at it. One dark blue eye stared at the screen, as a set of light blue eyes stared at crimson eyes. Finny's jaw dropped when he saw Sebastian. His hand patted Ciel's chest rapidly.

"The fuck is this shit, Finn?" Ciel cursed listening to several characters sing and hold hands.

"R-Rent." Blonde boy whispered. "C-Ciel... ta-that's him..."

Sebastian gave a curt nod to Finny as he made his way to the kitchen and ducked into the fridge while taking off a stained apron. Watching every move the man made Finny tugged on his friends shirt. Grunting Ciel leaned over and pushed pause causing the singing to cease.

Soon enough Sebastian was standing over the two his hand extended to the blonde, the other held a canned drink. "Hello, my name is Sebastian Michealis."

Grasping the hand quickly with a firm hold eyes meeting crimson orbs, Finny seemed to melt before Ciel's eye. "I'm Finny."

"Oh so your Princess' boyfriend?" The older male questioned.

"He's not gay." "I'm not gay." Both boys appeared to say at the same time. Sebastian chuckled in a way that said '_riiight' _Then offering further explanation Ciel told him. "He's my best friend. He was hanging out for a while."

A twisted smile came across the tall mans face. "So you boy's liked those chocolates I presume? You only left two." He watched Finny's face turn a deep shade of red. "No matter, I'll just get more."

"Sorry."

"No, matter... they'll get you a little hot and heavy after you eat them." Sebastian smirked. "Although, sometimes it doesn't work. Usually, the best is to take a small amount. So if anyone wants a good time... fell free." Sebastian told them and walked off to his room.

Silence filled the front room now. Nothing was exchanged, only Ciel sat up his elbows resting on his knees. Finny's eyes shifted to Ciel's and then to the fridge.

"Eww, no."

"Oh, come on!"

"Still no. And that's sick you know what those are?" Ciel grunted sticking out his tongue.

"Hmm, yeah. Their good. Try one. You really should." Seeing the scowl on his friends face he backed off. "Well, I should get going. I have to babysit tomorrow. I'm taking those last two then, maybe I can find a fuck buddy."

Finny stood his plaid pants wrinkled and shoved into knee converse. His loose white shirt hung low on his shoulders. He mussed dark hair avoiding the right side of the males head completely.

"Still gross. Your jacket is in my room on my bed." Slender body plopped onto the couch and waved a limp wrist at his friend.

"Kay!"

Little patters of feet went away. Closing his good eye Ciel sighed, scratching his chest.

"Oh fuck! Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry!" Finny yelped voice panicked. "Shit."

"Get a good look you ain't gonna see it again." That was Sebastian's voice.

Standing the boy made for Sebastian's room, he pushed Finny aside to see what the commotion was. There on the bed, one leg propped perfectly and the other lay comfortably straight, his body nude. One large hand groping his large member. Sebastian's fingers were covered in a clear substance as his thumb still worked in a slow circle around the head.

Mouth dropping and eye widening, Ciel grabbed onto Finny for support. For all he wanted to, he couldn't keep his blue eye off it. For all he wanted to get out of the room, he couldn't will his legs to move. Finny was breathing hard as he managed to hold his friend in place.

"Hey, Princess I thought you don't like sausage?" Sebastian asked loud and clear. Ciel shook his head. "'Kay, and since you not... why are you looking so much?"

"Umm," Finny yanked on Ciel pulling him to the other room. Pushing his friend onto the bed with a wide grin. "He is so hot. That's the fucking guy! That's him! Your roommate! Tall. Beautiful. And did you see that fucking cock!?" Finny blabbered on about Sebastian.

Ciel couldn't get his mind off him either, the way his hair draped across that nice forehead. How his eyes seemed to glow when the man looked at him. His body so...chiseled and perfect.

"If _that_, that man _beast_ in there, in the room over _there_, if that doesn't turn you gay... you have no hope." Finny knelt in front of Ciel. "So, I propose... I help see if your gay. You know like you did me. Or if not now, I'll take you up on that earlier offer. Let's get hammered."

Although getting drunk did sound nice, did he want what happen last time happen again.

"Finny, we almost fucked last time. We were _this_ close. If you hadn't..." He giggled at the thought. It was an actual giggle. The fact that the male had an innate reflex, made Ciel crack up.

"Yes, yes I know..." Finny laughed too. "But, there's like still a whole case from the last time I was here and that was before Christmas. Let's drink it. Shit faced. Oh do you think if we got that roommate of yours drunk I can maybe try and get a stab at it."

"You won't be doing the stabbing, and you know it." Ciel twisted his mouth in disgust at the act. "And no, you just said you had to babysit."

"That was before I saw that..._thing_ in there, now I want it."

"Then go ask."

"Oh God I can't do that! That's not how it's done it has to be spontaneous!"

Ciel frowned. "Well, you were just practically begging me to get hammered to see where it went isn't that wrong too." He sighed. "Look, the first time we made out, I was helping you with your sexuality, the second, I was helping you get away from an ex. Then the third was because I was so drunk I couldn't help myself, I probably would've done that to the next person I saw and that was you."

"We were alone that time." Finny sat up on his knees high and leaned forward. "And you liked it. I know you did. You popped one every single time. I tell you Ciel, you are so far in the closet your hiding from yourself. I just want to have a good time."

"With me, come on. Really?" Ciel frowned. "And those were all natural bodily actions. A body knows when it is getting pleased and pleasured."

"So does the mind when it's on it's rocker," Smiling wide Finny leaned in more giving his lage eyes a puppy dog look to them.

"No. Why are we even arguing about this anyway? This is stupid."

"Your stupid."

"Am not!"

Finny knew how to play the game when he wanted something from his friend. "Your a chicken."

"Am not!"

"Are too. Chicken. I dare you, then."

"Dare what?" Now Ciel was interested. He could never turn down a dare.

Finny knew he had him now. He always knew how to push his best friends buttons to get him to do something. A devious smile crossed Finny's face. "I dare you, to march over to that room climb your little ass onto that nice lap of his and kiss him for as long as... as _he_ can take it. Or until he moans."

"If you loose?"

"I won't." Finny grinned. "If I loose... I'll umm, you choose. Okay. You'll choose."

Holding out his hand the smaller shook it and jumped up from the bed. "What if I do it? What if I win Finny? I choose. That's final. I win I choose, you win you choose." Grinning now he was determined to win.

Ciel and Finny were always making some sort of weird dares, it was an on going Truth and Dare game from when the were younger. Always at random times they would do some sort of challenge or some deep truth, although they knew everything about one another. The dares would get harder and harder every time they came up with one, with their game if one was to win the dare the other would do something for the other.

Ciel stuck out his right hand fingers spread wide. "Deal?"

Finny wrapped his fingers of the same hand around Ciel's thumb, as Ciel wrapped his fingers around the back of the others hand, in their own little handshake.

"Deal. Definitely deal." Finny was gitty to watch his best friend do his bidding. He didn't want to go home anymore, and this would be a good way to get a look at that man. And get a chance to have Ciel owe him something for once. "You are, so, not going to win."

Ciel dragged Finny across the dorm housing. Taking a deep breath he tested the door, it was still unlocked he looked at Finny for confirmation of the dare. There was none, only a slow smile. Inwardly shivering Ciel pushed open the door to the same sight as earlier.

Striding confidently up to Sebastian and his motions. "I'm not doing this because I want to." Swatting big hands away from his lower regions.

"Oh, Princess you want a-" His words were stopped as the young male stood on the bed and lowered himself onto Sebastian's lap. His hands raked through glossy black yanking his head back. "Looks like you do want this Princess,"

"Shut the fuck up." Ciel growled and attached their mouths.

Finny leaned against the threshold his arms crossed with a smile as he examined the two, not believing his best friend was doing this. 'If this doesn't turn him nothing will.' He thought. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm going to lose.'

Ciel closed his eyes, at first light kisses were placed, but it was going nowhere and the younger just wanted to get it over with. He licked Sebastian's lower lip, making him open his mouth. Big firm hands groped the younger's ass hiking him up against his chest as he tilted his head back more. Jaws widening and tongues meeting, Ciel closed his eyes tighter not used to being dominated. Sebastian's hands rose venturing under the loose shirt, fingers spreading across his back and dipping against small little dimples that lay on his lower back.

Finny watched the two kiss and bury their mouths in the others. The kiss was getting really heated as Ciel pressed his torso against the larger one and larger hands pressed him closer. The sounds of kissing were getting louder, breath picking up and getting heavy. Baby blue eyes watched as the smaller slowly sank down smartly, his thighs just barely grazing the man's big cock.

Pulling his head back, the elder man kissing Ciel's neck letting out a small moan getting ready to bite Ciel jumped up and off the bed leaving Sebastian in and odd position. Ciel shook his head, swiftly he walked from the room taking Finny with him.

"Never again, Ogre!" He yelled wiping his mouth as he led Finny from the room. Away from the other man Ciel turned to Finny. "You heard him! He fucking moaned."

Shaking his head the blonde smiled widely. "Can't believe it. Okay. Okay." Finny pulled on his big army jacket once they got into Ciel's room. "You know how much you suck. I hate when you win."

Narrowing his eye playfully, he grinned. "Because, I _always_ win." Falling onto his bed he waved his hand. "Go home, Finny. I need to wash my mouth out several times and my body where he touched me."

"I wouldn't wash. Oh that was hot... Princess." He mocked. Grimacing Ciel stood and walked to Finny, standing on his tip toes he licked the side of his friends face. "Ah! Ah! Okay, okay! I'm going!" Finny ran from the room and out of the front door.

…/

**A-N: Okay, I know it's short for my to be throwing it up. But It's gives me a chance to see if you guys like it and want more. Also, a chance to see the relationship Ciel has with Finny. They'll do anything for each other.**

**To touch up on my dislike of this pairing. I only really accept this pairing, if the two are in some kind of close range of age, not the older man raping the boy, but when they are just about the same age but I will always make Sebby older of course. So, as you can see, that's what I did.**

**Well, you need to let me know what you think, I think I put enough into this chapter to give interest to keep reading. At least I hope I did. If not...oh well.**

**Well, my three 'R's' REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thank you and have a good morning, day and night...when ever or where ever your reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A-N: Hey, I'm back giving you another taste of Kandy! (I am so not punny) And who doesn't like candy! (I sorta don't, but that's another story.) But anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So, I read your reviews of course... and I would like to recommend some fic's to you if you want something really good to read...(and these fic's changed my mind slightly about this pairing.) So the first author is Little Storm, the fic is _Pet Shop._(she has many others too of course and they are excellent)Then check out Robovacation and then her fic's _The Body Shoppe_ and _Relapse ← this one right here is a different perspective *nudge* *nudge* this one Sebs is a virgin._ (again she has many more but these are what she has going at the moment and I think you'd like them.) So please, go have fun and check them out! (Shh, you didn't hear from me. Ah ha ha.)**

**So quit reading my A-N and read my story please... cuz I know you want to~~**

…**/**

Coughing and sputtering. The toilet flushed repeatedly.

Sebastian stood against the wall, a glass of Ginger Ale in hand, popping and fizzing. A little burp echoed from with in the bathroom as water ran loudly. Sebastian scratched at his bare waist line just above his boxers. This was going on for the whole week since he moved into the shared dorm room. He had somewhat of an idea that Ciel was going through, but he wanted to be sure. Every night he would stand outside the door with water or some kind of clear carbonated soda.

Rejected every time.

From that second day when the dark haired male came into his room so boldly grabbed him by the hair and kissed him like they knew each other for years. He couldn't keep his mind off the male, he wouldn't get out of his head. He found himself daydreaming of the small regal male, and found himself at the door whenever he was in the bathroom coughing and sputtering.

Sebastian never got anywhere with the male. Ciel was always working on some sewing or paperwork. Double majoring. It seemed to take no toll, sometimes, when the other boy, the blonde one was around. The two were so close it almost seemed to pain the red eyed man for some odd unknown reason.

The door opened, Sebastian straightened up looking into one big blue eye that was engulfed in red. Like he was crying and throwing up this time. Ciel's eye rolled up and met Sebastian's gaze.

"Why the fuck are you always out here? Damn, I can't use my own bathroom in peace. Shit." A deep frown on his face.

"Here," Sebastian held out the glass.

"Don't need it." Ciel pushed past the big male and went directly to his room. Ciel dropped to his bed holding his stomach and throat from the burning sensation. "God..." His hand slapped across his bedside table grabbing a slender cylinder, he popped open the top, he fumbled with grabbing an antacid, shoving it into his mouth, deciding to chew on it.

Rolling to his side, still holding his throat and stomach moaning lowly. Reaching for his phone he needed to talk to Finny, he needed to just talk to him, someone that wasn't his roommate. Hand just touching the cold device, there was a light knock.

"Hey, um, Ciel? Can I come in?" Sebastian's voice was calm and low. He was concerned. Ciel knew it, for some reason, he knew it. So he didn't answer. The door cracked.

Looking over at the door Ciel frowned. He saw the big broad body in the door now head ducked low, those big crimson eyes watching the floor. Sebastian bit his lip a shaky hand swept through glossy jet black hair. He was standing in just his boxers.

"If it's about the other day with Finny. Forget about it. I know it's been bugging you." Ciel turned over on his back, one hand behind his and one hand on his stomach. "Besides it probably won't happen again. Just as to, well you know, let you know."

Sebastian frowned and looked up finally meeting Ciel's one good eye. "I'm not here about that."

"Then what are you here for?"

Sebastian motioned to the bed. "Can I sit?" The younger shrugged not caring. Legs moving slowly to the bed he sank down on the bed making it dip, causing Ciel to slide toward him. Sebastian lay his hand on Ciel's bare leg. 'It's so smooth'

Ciel kicked away from the touch. Sebastian pulled away and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not really here for that- well actually sort of. But I wanted to talk to your ah...visits to the bathroom."

Ciel's eye widened as he propped himself up on his elbows. "What I can't fucking use my own Goddamned bathroom!?" He burned holes into Sebastian's eyes. "I have a weak stomach. So what.

Shaking his head red eyes closing. "No. It's just I've noticed that well, I think your sick. You see, your really skinny, and it seems like you don't eat, the only time food disappears from your shelves is when Finny's here. And-"

"He's been over twice! And he ate all of those disgusting chocolates you keep putting in the door! That makes him all, ugh, horny." He complained. Sebastian grinned. "It's not funny, he comes on to me and I'm not fucking gay!"

"About that. You came to me, and just... attacked me. Which was actually-"

Ciel sprung up and covered Sebastian's mouth. "I don't want to fucking know! Ugh! Gross!"

Sebastian reached up and took the smaller hand away, holding it. There was a big smile of Sebastian's face. "You look so stupid! Stop smiling at me! You look like an idiot! You stupid Fag!"

"I beg your pardon, but you are the one who came onto me. You came into my room-"

"Eww, while you were jacking off-"

"and just jumped up on my lap-"

"that is so fucking gross! I bet you were thinking about me!"

"and started to kiss me! Which, frankly, was amazing."

Ciel jumped back and tried to press himself against his head board. "God, you gross fuck! You fucking homo, I'm not gay. I certainly hope that you don't get that impression." Ciel shook his head.

Sebastian's hand raised toward the smaller male trying to touch him or grab him to reassure that he wasn't going to hurt him. It just made Ciel cower more. Why he was cowering, neither knew why. Sebastian just wanted the little one to kiss him again, the kiss he was given was one of the best he's gotten.

"Look, it was a dare. A fucking dare. Stop looking at me, like your going to eat me!" Ciel frowned. "It won't happen again. And stop worrying about me! I have a weak stomach, and kissing you was the worst experience I have ever had!" Ciel spat the words. Sebastian drew back. "Just go away. Go away. Your only my roommate and that's all your going to stay, got it?"

Smirking. "We'll see, little Princess. I have the suspicion that you and I will become good friends sooner or later."

"Later. Get out you oaf."

The dark man stood his hand reaching forward, Sebastian let the back of his knuckles graze Ciel's cheek. "Night, little Princess."

…/

Finny looked over at Ciel's picked at hamburger, displeased with what was left. Reaching over he pushed the hamburger closer to him with his fork. They were in a fast food restaurant that was decently filled with people and students from the surrounding schools.

"Ciel. Eat." This was a demand. Finny knew the situation and did the best he could with it. When the younger shook his head Finny poked the burger again, with a more demanding motherly voice. "Eat it now, Ciel."

Pouting his regal eye big and pleading not wanting to eat. "No, I don't want to."

"If you don't I'll shove it down your throat and I will make sure it won't come up again." The one time Finny was truly serious was when he was making Ciel eat at least half of a meal. "You ate all your fries, come on eat this." He knew that as soon as he was out of sight it would all just come up again.

Not liking to disappoint his friend, he picked up the meat filled sandwich and took a big bite. He saw a pleased look came over Finny's face. He couldn't let Finny get upset, he's done that too many times. He ate the burger in only a few more bites to please his friend and drank his soda that Finny made him get. Ciel knew that his friend kept close tabs on him when ever they were together, made him eat, drink, and have a good time.

"So are you happy the semester has started again?"

"I am, actually." Ciel answered then his face lit up. "So, I get to be a model for a month for the advanced art classes. And do you know what that entails?"

Finny leaned in grinning. "No, what?"

Ciel was digging through his satchel by then and pulls out a packet of papers. "This is the schedule," He slapped the thick packet onto the table and Finny picked it up. "I have to do, I just have to go to class once a week while I'm doing this."

"Okay, so what's the exciting part. You know I can't read this in like twenty seconds like you." Finny cocked his head as he stared at his friend.

"Well, on the first week, I get to pose in one of the crazy outfits that the fashion department designed. Then week two is, like, a nonchalant pose. Week three starts like this strip tease type thing where I pose each day with one article of clothing off, it's crazy and by the end of the last two weeks I am completely naked." Ciel explained.

Finny stared at him his mouth all twisted. "And how is that exciting? You being naked, in front of girls _and, _like, you know_ guys!_" Finny wanted to make himself clear. "And you never know there could be guys in there that like you know hot dogs instead of hamburgers."

"What's the harm I have a good body and the girls will have a good look and maybe I can get a good hook up out of it." Ciel smiled.

"Oh you poor man. You poor, poor, man." he shook his head staring down at his last few fries. "You need to get layed." When it was finally out of his mouth he regretted it, knowing Ciel would do something weird, or just get offended in general.

Slowly looking to the left then the right, then left again before standing leaning over the table, his fingers curled around Finny's loose army jacket, pulling him closer and whispering in his ear playfully. "Or maybe, I need to lay someone. You willing?" Ciel blew hot air into his friends ear before he sat down looking placidly at his friend. He was so unpredictable.

Finny grabbed his drink and instantly started to chug adverting his eyes from his friend. "Good, keep quiet." Ciel chuckled. If it was anyone else, but Finny they wouldn't have done that, they would have slapped him and called him a fag. Their close companionship let all normal lines drop.

"I love you, too." Finny was finally able to speak. "But I'm glad that you enjoy your new, um, modeling job."

"I do actually. I always get the best gigs, in and out of school." Ciel grinned as he stared at his perfectly manicured nails.

"Oh I have good news too,"

Looking at his friend from around his knuckles.

"So, I found that shop that sells those candies. I want you to go with me." Finny grinned, his eyes becoming wide and puppy dog like. "Please... I'll beg. I swear, you'll like it."

"And if I don't?" Finny pouted from the words. "Fine. I'll go. If I don't like it I'm out."

…/

Not fifteen minutes later they were in front of the _Kandy Shoppe. _Ciel stared at Finny who was practically bouncing eager to go inside. The student wasn't so excited to be here he knew what this was and didn't want to be seen inside, but if it was anyone else he wouldn't have even gotten this far.

Finny pulled him into the store with an almost too girly squeal. Ciel pouted being pulled by his hand. When they entered a bell chimed and a girl with burgundy hair popped out of nowhere.

"Hi! Welcome to the Kandy Shoppe! If you need any help just ask. We have a few good sales today I'd love to tell you about! And everything is freshly made in the store!" She was cheery and delighted to be of help.

Ciel shuttered and pulled away from his friend and started to look around the shop. He realized that it was half bakery and half store. Although it did smell good, the cakes baking he presumed. Cake was always his weakness, Finny was the only one outside of his family that knew. He ventured away from the bakery section so he wouldn't be tempted.

"Actually yes, you can help I made an order over the phone-" Finny was saying before Ciel walked out of earshot.

Ciel looked around seeing edible things that made him shutter such as: underwear, clothing, and, flavored condoms. Frowning as he saw there were all kinds of flavors, strawberry and even chocolate. That one made him gag thinking of shit. He walked away toward a more interesting side of the store, it seemed that this wasn't just for the sweets it was part sex shop as well.

Crossing his arms as he walked through some isles seeing the disturbing dildos and vibrators that were lined up. Sighing in almost relief when he saw books. He went to them and picked up the first one he seeing something that made him bite his cheek.

Two men embracing and one was pressed against a wall with the others erectile organ in his ass. Ciel stopped looking at everything else and just stared at the connection. The picture wasn't detailed, but it got the point across. Feeling the blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck, to his chest. Wanting to look away, but not wanting to, his eye stayed on the book as his hand shakily turned the page. Another male couple against he stared at the male connection not concerned with the positioning.

Ciel's heart dropped into his stomach and felt some sort of heat pooling deep in his stomach, biting his cheek more he started to flip through the book noticing it was all males. Only keeping his eye on the connection and the exposed organ, his breath sped up not knowing what was happening. Surprised that he was still staring at this male sex book.

"What are you staring at?" He jumped and dropped the book, his hands flailing. He watched the pale hands of his friends pick up the book. The pages turned and flipped quickly. "Hm, this is why your so red? At least you picked a good one." Finny grinned staring at his embarrassed friend.

"I..uh. I didn't know it was that it was the first thing I picked up." Ciel tried to explain but Finny wouldn't have it.

"Oh I'm sure. So did that kiss with Sebastian do anything?" Eyebrow lifted.

Shaking his head he cracked a smile. "Not to me. He's hooked. You should have seen him, last night. He was trying to get all over me but I let him down, but he seems pretty determined." Ciel smirked. "It's so fucking ridiculous... Finny, I'm still thinking what I'm going to make you do... I'm thinking of streaking."

Finny's face dropped slightly, tucking the book under his arm. "God, you made me do that a few years ago and I got suspended for the suspicion for being under the influence of something,"

"Aww, high school.. Good times, good times." Ciel grinned and lidded his eyes. Today he had in his glass eye, it of course matched his lost eye, a deep violet color. He was born with two different eye colors. He personally loved that. "Hey, but you had anyone you wanted after that right?" He laughed loud.

Finny cracked a smile not being able to stay mad at Ciel for to long. All in all he agreed he had anyone he desired from then just like Ciel had all that girls wrapped around his finger.

"You-"

"Finny, your order is ready." The burgundy haired girls voice carried through the store. The blondes face now had a large smile on it.

"Oh goodie! Come on!"

One last look around and Ciel wanted to get out of the sex trap he was in. He loved sex, but just didn't want to see it displayed on the walls, counters, and on racks. He followed Finny to the front of the store where the bakery section was smelling of the delicious cakes and cupcakes. He was internally drooling and promising to go get cake for later.

When they walked to the counter the burgundy haired girl had a large white box on the counter waiting for Finny. The blonde walked up to the counter talking to the girl. Ciel's eye looked through the small window and saw a familiar hair cut, he looked deeper as the head raised and saw those crimson orbs.

"Fucking shit!" The smokey-blue haired male gasped he hid behind Finny and grabbed hold of the golden locks pulling the others head down. "I'm going outside." He didn't wait for an answer as he made his way to the door quickly making the bell chime as he darted out of the _Kandy Shoppe_.

When he was outside he walked a few shops away from the _Kandy Shoppe_. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and of course sucked one half way down in less than a minute. Ciel paced not believing that he saw his roommate in the kitchen of that horrid store. When he saw Finny he frowned.

"I am never ever going into that blasted place again! You got that!?" Ciel growled.

Finny held a black bag and the white pastry box in his arms. "Fine, fine... let's get back to your place and I'll show you what I got."

"Ugh!"

…/

In Ciel's room both boy's sat on opposite side of the massive white box. Finny was drooling with wide eyes and a grin permanently plastered on his face. Ciel on the other hand looked down at the box in almost disgust. Finny was anxious while the other was almost disgusted.

"Open it!" Finny commanded. "Open it, Ciel!"

Ciel sneered at the box and cut the tape with his perfectly manicured nail. When he was lifting the flaps of the box Finny was squealing with delight. "Shut up, stupid." Ciel finished opening the top of the box and found it to be cake, but what the cake was shaped as surprised him. It was perfect, molded and colored perfectly, edges perfectly rounded and smooth just like the real thing.

"BOOBIES!"

Ciel grinned. "You got tits. But you like dicks... what gives?"

Finny pulled out from his pocket, two forks and handed on to Ciel. "Well, this cake is made special of course! They all are! Well this one has no surprises in it and it's boobies. I can deal with that, but you don't deal with what I do sooo~ here are boobies for you, Ciel my Love. It's dark chocolate!"

Ciel snatched the fork and went straight for the icing nipple and into the cake itself. Taking the bite he closed his eyes as it melted in his mouth. Tightening his eyes he hummed in approval the cake and icing was perfect. "Oh god I think I had an orgasm!"

Finny grinned and took up his own spoonful. The taste _was_ that exhilarating, if Ciel approved like he had it was good sweets.

"Oh holy God fucks, I think your right. I want to kiss the persons hands that made this. I want to make love with those hands! This cake..." Finny marveled. "I want to marry this cake, fuck it and eat it again and again!"

Ciel was paying no attention he was too busy scarfing the baked good down filling his gullet. He was half way done with his half of the cake as Finny talked and expressed all his wants and desires for the sweet.

"Shut up Finny! I'm going to eat this all!" Ciel mumbled as crumbs fell down his chin.

A while later Ciel lay on his side holding his stomach with Finny's arm around his waist. The rest of the delectable sugary food was in the fridge and both males had their fill and on the verge of stomach aches. Soon a sugar rush would come in, but as of right now the aches were number one.

Finny had his body pressed up against Ciel's and his nose buried in his hair.

"Finn?"

"Murhh..?" Finny answered.

Ciel now flipped to his back staring up at his ceiling. He now hate it because he had to memorize a new ceiling and new cracks and bumps in it. "You wanna know something?"

Finny breathed heavily into the smokey-blue haired boys hair, his breath went straight into his ear that made involuntary goosebumps arise on his skin. "What's that?"

"I actually miss the days when we'd come home from school and one of our moms would make us bathe together. We'd sit in that tub for hours playing and just having fun. I remember most of the time we'd never want to get out. We were always different, you know? Like they said we had a better relationship than most girls." Ciel sighed. "I don't know why but I miss that."

Finny pushed up on his arm and stared down at the smaller male. "You know what... I do to..."

"Were we always this feminine with each other?"

"Yeah, we were." Finny smiled down at his best friend. "Remember when we'd run around the house naked with our towels around our necks?" Ciel chuckled and nodded.

"What if I was gay, Finn? What if I was?"

Finny collapsed next to him and kept his arms around his friend. "I wouldn't love you any different. You'd still be my Ciel, but just the one who liked dicks and assholes."

Ciel couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last part. "Assholes Finn, it would have suffice with just dicks... but assholes." He laughed. When he laughed it was contagious Finny caught it. "Hmm, yes! Give me that hole! It's so tight and hot let me pound into it with my huge dick! Let my finger you!"

Finny started to laugh so hard his sides felt as if they were splitting. "Oh god stop. It hurts! God Ciel no fucking more!"

He didn't stop, he was on a roll. "Come here Finny and let me squeeze those cute little ass cheeks of yours!" He held up his hands and pretended to squeeze the air. "Honk honk!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The blonde sat up holding his sides now, happy to see some old humor back in his friend. "Stop! Too much!"

"You're lucky I'm not gay or I'd have your ass pinned doing that!"

Finny looked at him remembering the conversation they just had. "Nothing ever stopped you before!"

Ciel sat up slowly staring at his friend. "Hmm, that's right..." Lunging at Finny he pushed him off the bed and onto the floor they both felt the floor shake and rumble as they howled with laughter as the younger pinned the older his fists pressing on his chest legs straddling his waist. "Come here and give me those cheeks Finny!" Ciel now joked loudly.

Finny kicked giggling his hair clips coming loose, and his hair was like a shaggy dogs. Ciel continued. "Let me devour you whole! You will be my perfect little cake my Dear!"

The two were having so much fun that they didn't hear the front door open and then Ciel's door open as Sebastian stood in the door frame watching the two play. He was aroused by the display, but he was thankful his apron his enlarged package. He watched as Ciel bent down and playfully placed loud smooches on Finny's forehead and cheeks, he just knew he was slobbering all over the blonde.

"Ciel stop! You're drooling on me!"

"That's a little hot." A voice suddenly intervened.

Ciel sat up on Finny's chest and looked at his door. "What the hell you big Troll Face!? What the fuck are you doing in my room!? Fucking troglodyte!" Ciel's fingers dug into Finny's chest.

"Ow," Finny whispered grabbing his best friends hands trying to loosen the death grip on his chest. His fingers wrapped around Ciel's hands. "Ow, Ciel... you're hurting me."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, um... I heard all this noise, so I came to check out if anyone was killing you." He arched one perfect eyebrow. "So I see that you not being killed, but perhaps you are the one doing the killing." Sebastian's lips quirked up playfully. "But..." He looked directly at Finny winking. "Maybe I can join."

Ciel stood letting loose of Finny's shirt, as he stalked toward Sebastian. He looked up at the man in the apron and breathed lowly. "Get out of my room. Get out of my apartment. And get out of my life!" Finny frowned and glanced between the two as he propped himself up on one elbow as the other rubbed his chest where Ciel clawed him.

"I don't think so... because this is _our_ apartment. So with that it comes with your life and your room, so I am here and you can't stop me. Besides I'm not even in your room, I am technically outside of it. So I'm just an observer, I'm perceiving." Sebastian now seemed to love to torment the youthful male.

"Get out mongrel! God, I can't hang out with my best fr-" Ciel stopped mid sentence as Sebastian reached over and moved Ciel's perfectly razored bangs from his right eye. He even had the nerve to bend down and look at the glass eye.

"Your eye is all better I see. No eye patch."

Finny gasped and placed both of his hands over his mouth. That was one of the several things you never do to Ciel, you _never _touch his hair. And you never ever_ ever _bring, touch, or _even_ think of bringing up his eye. Ciel then became defensive and slapped Sebastian across the face so hard there was an echo resonating in Finny's ears.

"Don't you dare, touch me, you worthless cod!" He was furious. "Get out of my room before I do something you will regret the rest of you life." Ciel's smokey-blue hair fell right back to where it normally hung.

Finny jumped up and managed to shove himself between the two, his hands went to Ciel's shoulders pushing him back and onto the bed. "Hey, let me take care of this." The blonde gave a slight smile to his best friend. He spun on his heel walking to the over grown man. "Out. Get out. We need to speak."

Sebastian was so shocked. The small male slapped him so hard it rocked his whole body. Then Finny's voice became so protective and almost dangerous sounding, Sebastian had no choice, _but _to obey the two smaller men. Sebastian's eyes widened when Finny didn't speak to Ciel, but came straight at him. When the small blonde was close enough he grabbed the larger by the collar and drug him through the apartment to his room.

Finny had incredible strength for his petite stature, Sebastian was drug almost like a drunk. When Finny had the other alone in his room he spun toward him spitting bullets at him.

"What. The. _Fuck! D_o. You. Think. Your. Doing!?" Each word was on sentence, this is just how drastic Finny took this. He shook his head and began a quick story on who exactly Ciel was and how much power he had. "Ciel is _the_ only child for the wealthy Phantomhive's! He has pull and say so in whatever he pleases in his fathers company. Where ever you work he could get you fired and this school he can get you expelled! Whatever Ciel wants Ciel gets. Got me!?" He waited for a spilt second for Sebastian to nod.

"I get it. He's a spoiled. And what are you? His body guard?"

Finny puffed out his chest slightly. "No, not even close, but I do look out for him. That boy is my best friend." He took a slow breath. "No I'm fucking serious, what Ciel wants he gets. But, not about touching him... don't I don't care what possess' you, just fucking don't, you only touch him if he lets you and or he touches you first."

"What about his eye-"

"That's not my fucking place to tell you. You touch him again, and so help me God, I will tear off your oversized dick and make you choke on it. You don't mention his eye, don't touch him... he's right you are a troglodyte." Finny fussed spinning on his heel hoping he covered all he needed to cover in that instant.

"Oh? Do troglodyte's do this?" Sebastian asked grabbing hold of Finny's upper arm yanking him closer making him collide with his chest. The blonde squeaked. "Cute."

Sebastian lowered his head and connected their lips, his hand held the back of Finny's as he slowly closed his eyes. He let his tongue drag across the younger's lips begging for him to open his mouth, and he did. Finny opened his mouth to Sebastian, relaxing letting the others big hands hold him up as they kissed. After a few sloppy moments Sebastian pulled himself away dropping their foreheads together.

"So, wanna tell me about that eye?"

Finny turned red as a tomato and pushed away from Sebastian punching his chest, he was panting from the heated kiss, the other didn't move what so ever, it was like hitting a rock covered in concrete.

"You just tried to seduce me! What a pig!" Finny backed up to the door. "Oh, and Ciel will know about this... and if there was any chance at all he comes out of the closet any time soon, you are, _so,_ not getting him. Never! He hates you!"

With that the male made his exit and back to Ciel's room, leaving Sebastian actually shocked. Now Finny was mad, really mad, he never gets angry only when someone or something tries to hurt Ciel. He needed to release some of his anger.

"Ciel, I demand you get yourself all handsome because we are going to go out and have fun. That prick is a prick and I need to blow off some steam, what a prick. Fucking prick! He fucking pissed me off." Finny sighed slouching on the bed. "Let's go out and get hammered and get layed."

"Hammered yes, layed...maybe. Oh and Finn obsessive use of prick again..." This made Ciel smirk. "Fine. Give me ten. I need a shower. I'm all cake-y." Ciel gathered his towel and made his way out of the room.

Finny sighed when his friend stormed from the room. He needed two things at that moment;a good shopping trip and someone cute enough so _he _is the one doing the seducing. The blonde walked over to the closet and was welcomed by the sight of original clothing that the Ciel himself made through the years either on his own time or for a project, and then the beautiful clothing from some of the most prestigious designers in the city. Finny loved Ciel's closet, it was always so perfect, color coded, and and in order. The student was either given the clothes he wore or he made them himself, all his clothes were the first or second edition, or it was all new clothes from high dollar stores.

Finny smiled, he thanked, who ever listened, that he was small and could fit into his friends clothes. He grinned knowing the shirt he was putting on was going to come out in only a few months. It was a silk button up, with snaps, which made Finny chuckle. It was maroon, and had one breast pocket on the left, the bottom of the shirt was black with small braided tassels every few inches. Finny dug through the closet looking for pants or shorts or something to wear on his legs.

Starting to cheer up, this was almost as good as shopping, Ciel's closet. When he neared the back of the closet the blonde gasped and gave an excited silent squeal.

"Oh-my-fuck-God! I love these!" He now pulled out tight looking leather pants with multiple pockets and a mix of chains and buckles everywhere on the pants. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Finny stripped to his briefs and shoved on the pants sucking it in slightly, but they fit. He groaned and put the button up shirt back in the closet and frowned. He needed his friends help with finding a shirt. Frowning he stared at his converse, he needed to find some boots. Dropping to his knees he dug through the closet.

"Finn? What are you doing? What are you we- Oh." Ciel stood in the door way with a towel wrapped around his slender hips. He shook his hair, droplets of water flung everywhere. Shutting the door he sighed. "Well, if your going to wear those god awful pants, your going to have the whole outfit."

Finny grinned. "I love you, Ciel. You know that?"

Grinning the smokey-blue haired male dropped to his knees rummaging under his bed pulling out a clear topped shoe holder. "I know." He said smugly with a playful smirk. He took out a pair of dress army boots and tossed them at Finny. "There you go. Now the shirt." He practically burrowed himself under the bed.

"So, why do you have all this, um, punk stuff?"

"Well, since I am a model... I get," His voice seemed strained when he started to emerge from under the bed. He sat up bringing out a suitcase. "different gigs. So this one I was modeling for that goth store, you know the one you always drag me into."

Finny nodded. "Yep. Man do you have those pictures in your portfolio?" He laughed now all the anger between them were gone. They could never really stay mad when together, it was just a natural thing to cheer up with them. "I'd really like to see those...Hmm sexy Ciel in skinny leather pants."

Ciel's lip curled in disgust. "Eww, that's gross," And in the same sentence; "Raise your arms," Finny complied of course and let Ciel dress him, he was never too posh to dress him. The smokey-blue haired male slipped on the tight fitting shirt and buckled a few straps on the front. He twisted his face staring at the all black masterpiece clad in zippers, buckles and leather. Licking his lips he went to his dresser digging through the to drawer.

Finny crossed his arms watching his towel covered friend. His hair still dripped with water and his skin looked thinner than paper and there was the distinct smell of rot. He was doing it again. The blonde frowned and looked down at Ciel's perfect legs that poked out from the piece of material, his legs were smooth and strong.

Finny perked back up the second Ciel turned facing him with more clothes in hand. A neon green slim scarf and a pair of neon orange wrist fishnets. "So, neon is going to be all the rage this year... so why not start now... right? These things are small so, you can dress it up or down, put more on take more off. You know?"

"You're so gay."

Ciel grinned as he twirled the scarf around his friends neck. "Since it's cold outside scars work, and looks who's talking." His tone changed from informing and knowing to playful in the quick change in the same sentence. "I'm just fashion inclined, not gay." He tilted his head as he slipped on his friends gloves looked at him and then took one off. "Alright, go look."

Finny walked out of the room to go look in the mirror, the door was locked so he had to wait. The only reason Ciel didn't want him to use his own full body mirror was he needed to dress.

Ciel dressed into a pair of slim jeans, not skinny jeans, he only wore those when he needed to, and plain white V-neck and a brown leather jacket with an off white slim scarf with tassels on the ends. Right after tying his converse up Finny walked into the room with very pink cheeks.

"Eww, did you see him naked again. That's gross Finn." the comment came before he could stop it.

"Yeah," Finny nodded slowly. "He said I looked hot for a streetwalker."

Ciel stood and went to his closet again and grabbed an oversized zip up sweater, he tossed it at his friend. "He's lying, he's just jealous. Put that on and you are complete, but what did _you_ think?"

"Come on let's go." Grabbing his wallet and phone from his other pants. "And I look good. I should be the model."

Walking out of the apartment Sebastian watched the two friends go. He had the urge to follow them... he thought on it for two seconds and grabbed his long trench coat quietly following the two friends.

**A-N: So normally my updates aren't this slow, so I do apologize many times over. I am greatly shamed on my update speed on this. I don't want to give you any excuses or reasons and try and beseech your forgiveness. But I do owe you and explanation onto _why_ I have been so lame with this second update.**

**So, a while back my cousin borrowed my computer and he messed it up and so I had to run a disk through it, then it was missing some certain drivers... soo~ you see I have this certain template I write with so I couldn't access my files on the flash drive soo~ ya'll didn't get any up dates and I couldn't write. I resorted to a pen and paper my old way I was that deprived of writing... hmm. I am a sad, sad person.**

**So, tell me what you thought of this chapter and there is more where this came from! I urge you to read my other fic's as well, I am told they are very good and inventive! Thank you and have a good night, morning, or afternoon where ever you may be hiding out there!**

**-Your Humble Writer. *bows***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A-N: Okay, guess what?!**

**I'm back! Enjoy my Lovelies!**

…**/**

Ciel and Finny drove through the streets slowly, both screaming at the top of their lungs a musical song Finny forced Ciel to memorize. Ciel of course now loved the song and silently sang it to himself when he was in class or working on projects. Now, however, he screamed it at the top of his lungs with his best friend, he was shaking his head and just going wild thrashing around screaming the song.

When the song ended another one that he loved came on he punched the pause and stared at Finny as he drove leaning on his arm. "What the hell is this Songs Ciel Loves CD?" He chuckled. Finny winked at his and pushed his CD player. "Your making me into a bitch!" He screamed over the music and continued to scream with his best friend.

..

Sebastian followed the two down the street actually hearing the two scream the songs all the way to the nightclub, that Finny was driving too. Sebastian watched Finny schmooze the body guard in front of the line as he shimmied his shoulders, Sebastian was rather shocked as he watched the little blonde sway his way in the door pulling Ciel along with him. Finny did have his way with people.

He had to wait in line for about an hour before being let into the club. He hated nightclubs, they were; loud, bright, and just infested with disgusting men and women swarming with diseases and raging hormones, like 15 year old school kids, it was mostly a turn off. He more preferred the regular bar and grill scene, old fashioned, yes, but that was just him. He walked in and there were pulsating and jirating bodies everywhere, he hated the feel of random men and women rubbing against his body in a feverish attempt for the hot male to dance with them.

He only had one person in mind at the moment and he froze the second he saw him. There he was, Ciel, leaning against the bar his head cocked playfully, slender neck exposed, all Sebastian wanted to do was bite it and mark it as his. He was already infatuated with the boy and he has only known him for the better part of almost three weeks and now he was stocking him to bars. Ciel was nonchalantly leaning on his elbow talking to a very seemingly tipsy blonde with huge green eyes and a killer smile.

Sebastian went to go hide in the corner of the loud club, he would place himself to be able to watch the whole place and that smokey-blue haired roommate of his. Also scanning the room for the little cohort that seemed to always be on Ciel's ass and in the way. Sebastian's crimson eyes narrowed glaring holes into the girl as Ciel put his hand on her fishnet clad thigh, his thumb stroking her thigh.

Now Sebastian really looked at her since his little roommate seemed to have interest in her. Her honey blonde hair was in high pig tails of dramatic curls, her bangs slanted jaggedly down her forehead and slightly to the left. Crimson eyes looked down harshly at her outfit, a short tight hot pink mini skirt and a too tight fitting black tank top that pushed out her breasts too much. Looking lower she wore white fishnets that almost blended perfectly with her skin, and black shiny cowboy boots. Rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to the beautiful college student he wanted.

Ciel's thumb was still stroking her thigh as he spoke with a charming flirty smile, he leaned on his elbow a drink in the same hand held up. Sebastian frowned as he watched the male lean over and probably whisper sweet nothings in the girls ear making her giggle and nod. She hopped off the stool, Ciel gulped the rest of the alcohol and slammed it on the bar letting the girl and her stupid grin pull him away.

Sebastian watched the two make for the door, his eyes glued to Ciel's jean clad rump, when a black leather crotch spoil his view. Growling he looked up and found the blonde staring down at his with a frown on his face.

"Why are you here? Are you stalking us?" Finny huffed and slammed his hands on the table in front of Sebastian. "What is your problem? You know he's not gay, he just took a girl to my car... Ew." Finny just gave a slight shiver at the thought. "But seriously man what the hell!?"

Sebastian wasn't going to answer he just decided to smirk up at Finny. "Please, have a seat."

The blonde shrugged and sat on the opposite side of the booth. "So, what do you want with my best friend? What is your interest with him, and I have all means in protecting him from you, with or without his permission." Finny grew protective.

Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. "Your are much more intelligent than I gave you credit for."

"And you're more of an ass than I gave you credit for."

Sebastian smirk grew. "Doesn't stop you from staring at me like I'm a meal." He put up his hand in case of more insults. "I am just simply curious about him."

"Your his roommate, why?"

"He never talks to me unless he is insulting me. Although, I am not used to being insulted, it is rather trying." He saw a satisfied look on Finny's face. "But I'm guessing that he just doesn't like me, at all."

Finny reached over and snatched Sebastian's drink from his hand leaning back sipping it, finding it was whiskey, his lips curled. "Ciel..." He mulled over what he needed to say to get this roommate off his best friends back. "Ciel likes no one. You need to understand that. He wants no one, and needs no one. I am the only one who has stayed in his life and his parents, got it? He let's no one in. It will surprise me if he even lets you on his may be friend list." Finny explained taking another sip of the mans whiskey. "Oh and those chocolates are really good, but he won't eat them, unless their shoved down his throat, but I really like them."

Sebastian's mouth twisted. "Those were for him though. I had only wished that they would get him in that mood he was in when he kissed me. That was..." He said no more thinking he said too much.

"You weasel! You're trying to get him all hot so you can rape his poor little ass! You gross fuck!" Finny scowled and threw the liquor in Sebastian's face and stood. Immediately there were two random men standing next to the light haired male.

"Are you alright?" They were only concerned with Finny's safety.

"Yes, yes. Go way." He told the men with a smirk.

Sebastian wiped his face. "That was certainly deserved."

"Damn straight!" Finny sat back down and shoved the glass over to Sebastian. "Get me a drink. You ruined that one." He watched the older man stand and retreat to the bar. He felt good doing that, usually he was the one being ordered to do something.

When Sebastian was gone Finny's eyes roamed the bar looking for any potential hot gay man to flirt or get with tonight. His eyes swept the whole place and saw no one good enough for him. When Sebastian came back and he set a drink in front of Finny. The blonde looked at it skeptically.

"Not trying to drug me and taking me to your man cave to fuck right?" Finny sipped out of the straw that was used to stir it. "How the fuck did you know I like Long Island Iced Tea's?"

Sebastian chuckled. "A hunch. About that proposal, no, but I can arrange that if you really want a good rut." Finny rolled his eyes. "I'll take that as a no. So, is he really not gay?"

Eyebrows raising and then falling, he answered. "Yes, he's as straight as a door nail. Trust me on that. He like the pussy."

'Hmm, sounds like a challenge to me.' Sebastian thought to himself. Then to finny, "then why the kiss, he said it was a dare, and to be honest I want more of that."

Finny leaned on his face on his fist as he sipped the perfectly mixed drink. "It was a dare, and yes he is an excellent kisser, I don't know why, he's had all of one girl friend in his whole life and that ended badly." Finny sighed.

Red eyes watched Finny now drink half of his glass. "So, what happen? Did the little pompous ass dump the poor thing?"

Finny's eyes grew glassy and watery as he stared down at the table now, he grew quiet. Sebastian's hand shot over to grab the blondes, but was swatted away, when he looked up the tears were gone. "No, nothing like that. Don't ever say that again you fuck head!" He was truly offended by the words. "Go away I don't want to talk to you anymore. No on second thoughts," he stood and disappeared into the crowd.

…/

Ciel was in the back of his friends car the heater blaring, the tiny girl on his lap. Fingers wrapped in his hair as the girl kissed his jaw slowly. His thumbs rubbing circles on her hips as she numbly rocked on his clothed erection. His breath hot in her ear.

"Tell me your name, I like hearing you say it." He asked, but in truth he didn't remember it. His fingers slid up her back taking her shirt off.

"My name is Lizzy," She squeaked out when the cold hit her nipples and Ciel's tongue wrapped around one. She pushed her fishnets down her thighs, she wore no underwear knowing she would be screwed that night by a eligible male of her choice and this boy fell right into her trap.

Ciel captured her mouth in his fumbling with his own pants and shoving them down his thighs as he brought the girl on his lap. He could feel her heat on his erected cock. He was looking for a good fuck, this might be it. Lizzy grabbed his erection and in that instant he felt himself deflate and go limp in her hand.

"What the fuck kid!" Lizzy screeched. "Man! You fucking fix this or I'm out! I'll find another hottie to fuck."

Ciel couldn't believe what just happen, he was just so ready and then, nothing. Being the ass he was he shot back, "You fix it, your the one who touched it and made it die! So why don't you put that loud mouth of yours to some good use and stuff it."

Lizzy grinned at the thought and grabbed the flaccid cock and pumped it a few times with no use. There was noway was she wasting her time to actually make a guy hard and then fuck him it was simply too much work for her. She fixed her shirt and pulled up her fishnets and bailed out of the car with an insult of him being a fag.

Ciel rammed his head on the back of the seat his pants still down and his cock hanging against his leg, dead. He sighed when he looked down at himself. "Why are you broken!? Stop it!"

He heard a small knock on the window. He reached over and pushed the button as it rolled down the fogged window slightly. What he saw was a shock. There his roommate stood his arms on the door above his head as he peaked in the window.

"What do you want? Go away." Ciel was completely serious. "Why are you even here fucking Troll Face?"

Sebastian's face lit up with a smile as his eyes settled on the males cock. "Seems like you've been blue balled sir, perhaps I can be of assistance."

Ciel realized his pants were still down he quickly brought them up to cover himself shamefully. "And I was not... and no you can't. Go away." He leaned over and rolled up the window before reaching in the front to turn the car off.

Getting out of the car Ciel buttoned and zipped his pants with a sigh.

'I need to get out of here.' He thought to himself. He withdrew his phone and dialed Finny's number. "Finny, let's go! We can get drunk at my place! Well, because, I said so! Okay, right now." Ciel hung up the phone and stared at Sebastian who had his eyebrows raised. Ciel leaned against the car. "You smell like booze, and why the fuck are you here?"

"Finny threw my drink in my face."

Ciel smirked and nodded. "Good. You probably deserved it." His eyes settled on the ground as he crossed his arms in the cold.

Finny appeared in a matter of minutes. He stopped when he saw Sebastian's broad shoulders and Ciel leaning against the car. Sighing he approached and open the door for his friend, he watched as Ciel settled himself in the front.

"Ready?" He asked, Ciel nodded, and Finny shut the door.

"What are you? His butler too?"

That was the last straw for tonight he hated the little jabs that was being given. "You know nothing!" Finny grabbed Sebastian by the collar and twisted his huge body around and slammed him into the car making the whole thing rock. Finny's strength was such an odd thing to Sebastian he had no use, _but_ to be shocked. "Shut up! Stop insulting my friend! I don't like that!"

Finny pushed off the tall man and jogged to the other side of the car and got in, taking the keys from Ciel and drove away before Sebastian got anymore ideas.

…/

Sebastian was holed up in his room when Ciel and Finny came stumbling in the apartment, loud and knocking things over. They were gone longer than he thought they would be, it seems like they went somewhere else or drank themselves into ineptness. He got up and looked out of his room and into the living room where Finny was being lugged in by a struggling Ciel. Both were giggling and Finny seemed so drunk that he couldn't walk, hence the smokey-blue haired male carrying the other.

Finny stopped giggling and stared at Ciel, "Ce, kiss me. I want a kiss."

"No,"

"Pleeeease. Kiss me. God, I'm so fucking drunk. I didn't even find a guy to fuck me tonight, and you got a girl. Pleeeease, Ce, kiss me. I won't do what I did last time... please. Just one more time."

'Last time? One more time?' Sebastian thought as he watched the two friends. 'Are they even friends or..._hello_...' He stopped mid sentence as he watched the smokey-blue haired male drop his friend to his feet and slam the door shut with his foot. 'What do we have here?'

Ciel banged Finny into the wall and grabbing his hands pinning them above his head as he tiptoed just slightly shoving his tongue in Finny's mouth. Finny moaned loudly and that made Sebastian shiver knowing that he wanted to be the one shoving Ciel into the wall and shoving his tongue in his mouth as well as other parts elsewhere.

Sebastian felt himself growing as he watched Finny push out his hips forcefully knocking Ciel back dislodging him making him fall to the ground, the males laughed. Sebastian growled when he couldn't see the two, and only heard light sucking sounds.

"No!" That was Ciel, it was a playful tone. He crawled into vision his shaggy hair in his face as he crawled away from Finny. "Finn, what the fuck did you give me? I'm so fucking out of it!"

There was a weird Tarzan cry from behind the couch, then Finny came into Sebastian's view at a fast creep on his hands and knees, he jumped on the smaller males back pinning him to the carpet. He ground his hips into Ciel's ass and his teeth sank into Ciel's neck. Sebastian shivered hearing Ciel moan loudly and tilt his head forward for more bites.

"More, more."

'God, what did they take?'

Finny ground his hips harshly into Ciel's ass making his cry out in pleasure. Sebastian cocked his eyebrow. He liked what he was seeing, a lot. Ciel rolled over and slammed Finny onto the ground leaning forward pinning the others hands above his head.

'Fuck, I like that fight in him.'

The two stared at each other then burst out laughing and the male collapsed on the other. Their laughter faded and all Sebastian could hear was a faint snore, he stared at the two, Finny's eyes were still wide open, but he couldn't see Ciel's face. But he did watch as Finny smiled and pet the others hair.

"Oh Ciel, you light weight." Yawning he craned his neck and saw Sebastian peaking through his door. "So, perv, how long have you been spying?"

Opening the door with a soft sound Sebastian emerged from his room. "Well, since you came in, you guys were loud. What did you take?"

"Some good shit." Finny giggled from the drug. His head thunked onto the carpet his arms propped up his wrists limp. "God, dead weight."

"Want help?"

Finny shook his head. "No if he wakes up now he'll go to the bathroom and puke, I don't want that." Finny sighed closing his eyes. "Get me a pillow will you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to fetch the pillow Finny wanted. When he returned he kicked Finny's foot. "Here." Finny groaned when the pillow hit his face.

"Fucker." He groaned and put the pillow under his head.

"In that aspect, definably. But you, you seem like a fuckee." Sebastian chuckled liking the thought. Finny looked at the ceiling and ran his hands through Ciel's hair loving the feel of his too soft hair. "No answer? Fine, so he's _not_ gay, _but_ you guys came in ready to fuck each other. You guys were like white on bread, he looked so-" He paused and bent down to sit cross legged. Sebastian groaned lowly.

"Powerful? Hot? Demanding?" Finny questioned nonchalantly. "Yes, yes, and yes."

"I want that."

"You can't, he's straight. And don't even start with right now and the dare. Right now he's drunk and he's horny." Finny sighed. "And I like how he kisses." He shot Sebastian a look. "I'll do anything for him! I will kill you if he wants wants me to. He means the world to me and I am not letting him drown in the world on his own and I'm not letting him go so easily."

Sebastian lifted an eyebrow. "You are so protective."

"Good."

Finny left it at that and turned his head back to Ciel and kept petting his hair twining his fingers through the soft strands. His breath evening out as sleep was winning over his mind at the current time.

…/

Ciel was up early getting ready for school, a dry cleaners bag on the couch awaiting his taking. He was stepping over Finny easily, yet he didn't know of the male consciousness until his ankle was grabbed and he came crashing down quickly making a loud thump on the floor.

Ciel groaned. "Finny, what the hell? That hurt." He tried to get up, but a firm arm around his waist wouldn't let him do so. "Come on, I'm still getting ready for school." He pouted.

"I'm cold. You're a good blanket."

"Finn, let me up. Go curl up in my bed. It's just oozing with me in there." Ciel managed to throw Finny's arm off him as he jumped up and scuttled a few feet away, walking to the fridge to get a water discovering they were gone. He grumbled misgivings under his breath of who would take the last water that he clearly marked as his with big purple lettering, clearly stating that it was his and not to be touched.

"No! Come back! Skip school!"

"Can't first day modeling for that art class. I'm actually excited for it." Ciel replied.

Finny sat up and leaned his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What are you wearing?" Finny yawned.

"An old English type thing the art teacher picked it out specially and it was tailored for me by my fashion teacher. It's all entirely too dressy for me, so I'm dressing before the students get there." Ciel explained.

Finny looked up quickly. "No! I have to see that shit let me help dress you!"

"No. Absolutely not. That's out of the question Finn. And embarrassing, I am so not walking around in an old English get up throughout the whole day." The pompous smokey-blue haired male sniffed. "Now, let me get ready, or I'm going to be late."

Ciel then went back to collecting all of his things for the school day, he had his music device stored in his satchel so he could do something as he lay on that couch posing for a bunch of stupid kids. He was instructed to wear his eye patch that would match the outfit, he would be playing an Earl in his high class wear. He would chuckle at the thought when the teacher told him his small back story so he could get in the frame of mind and he decided it fit. He liked the title and thought that if he lived one-hundred or two-hundred years back he would be exactly that.

When he was ready to walk out of the door he perched himself on the couch arm and dug through his back pulling out his compact only to find the powder was busted and cracked. "Damn it." He clenched the compact tightly and made his way to his room where he knew he had an extra. Tossing the soiled one in the trash, he dug in his drawers to retrieve it. When found Ciel ventured to the bathroom, where he opened and applied his powder to his face. He liked being the image perfection, flawless skin, dark eyelashes, and pretty pink pouted lips.

He was pampered and well taken care of, but he was not gay. He was perfect.

Finny came to lean on the door frame as he watch his best friend apply his products to his perfect face. He only smirked and stared.

"Look at you, you pretty little thing you." Finny cooed.

Ciel finished quickly and ruffled his hair into it's best way, before Finny stepped behind him, and with gentle fingers puffed and tousled the razored hair. The taller male leaned in and whispered. "There you are young Master."

"Damn straight. I am Earl Phantomhive." He joked.

"Yes sir. I shall fetch you something cold." The blonde joked and bowed walking backwards out of the bathroom.

"Idiot. Now got out of my way before I'm late I was supposed to be there five minutes ago to be dressed and ready."

…/

When Ciel got to the class the art teacher smiled and was thankful that he was pretty much on time and had enough time to dress and be ready, when he noticed that Ciel wasn't dressed. The fashion student was directed to a closet to dress and prepare himself to sit still for the three hour class. He had a feeling that it would go fast due to having in his music.

..

Sebastian walked into his art class talking to one of his friends that he just met and saw the lounge in the front of the room groaning. He was not prepared to draw a human being. He could draw wonders and he has practiced on his own, he just didn't want to show his work just yet. He was doing a drawing of Ciel in his room in secrecy, of course.

"Oh, they said it's one of those advanced fashion students... a hot one." Sebastian's friend quipped happily. "I heard they saw them coming in here like a half-hour ago." He shimmied his shoulders.

"Your such a creep, Plu." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's probably going to be one of those stupid, blonde, too skinny, self-involved models." He grunted as he collapsed at his preferred table with Pluto right beside him.

"So, what of that new roommate of yours? You told me to ask you about him later, and it's later." Pluto grinned. "Has he kissed you again?"

"No, he hasn't he told me it was for a dare. His friend Finny dared him to do it." Sebastian grimaced. "But last night, they went to a club and I followed them."

Pluto lifted an eyebrow and slapped his friends arm. "You didn't..."

"I did, I really and truly have the hots for the little thing. But I didn't tell you, when my roommate got home he and his friend came crashing in like a couple of newly weds. Bumping against the walls and tables, and man were they really going at it." Sebastian shivered at the thought. "It was so hot. Then they fell on the floor... God."

Pluto twisted his lips. "Okay you sound like a girl stop. So they fucked? Was it good? Did you join?"

Sebastian cocked his head to look at Pluto, and shook his head. "I wished they fucked...wait no I don't wish they did, I would want to hit that thing."

"So how does this Ciel roommate look?"

"He is gorgeous, he has huge blue eyes, well eye, his right eye is um well not there, I think." His friend straightened up curiously. "His hair is like this-"

"Okay quiet down you kids. I have a special treat for you all remember?" The art teacher swept into the room with an all too large smile. "So may I introduce our model today, come out dear! Come out and take a few spins for the class and then you may sit."

Sebastian sighed rolling his eyes and he tried to continue, but stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the fashion student that walked out of the closet. Red and black from head to toe, small tight shorts that ran to his knees with buckles on the sides to hold the hem up, just below the knee were black socks held by brown belts, over the socks were high heeled lace up reddish-black boots. The skin between the material was so smooth and pale, eyes traveled up to the open chested red blazer that buttoned in fours just under the rib cage, the hem of the jacket was encased in gold embroidery the sides of the jacket was laced like a corset and pulled too tight.

"Goodbye roommate hello this beauty, right 'Bastian?" Pluto murmured, Sebastian ignored this comment staring at the red clad beauty.

The figure too small, but so right. Black ruffles came from under the red long sleeve jacket from at the waist and wrists, there was a black and red pinstriped bow that hung low off his back as he turned, it hung to his knees. Traveling higher at the lapel of the the jacket that hung open, were also black ruffled, on the left side were stained gray roses. A thin black scarf hung around the boys shoulders and held in one hand as he walked. Small black gloves were on his fingers that just touched his knuckles. A red fedora topped of on the perfectly razored hair, it was slightly tipped forward as the spiderweb like lace netting covered his right eye and eye patch, and last there was thick material surrounding the hat tied in a big bow at the back.

The costume had a lot to it, but it made it more hard to draw and it just meant more depth. Sebastian could not take his eyes off the male. He felt a definite tightening in his pants.

"T-that's him. Plu... that's my roommate." He whispered as he watched Ciel turn a few more times demonstrating his work.

"So, this is Ciel Phantomhive, he will be our model for the rest of the month. But there is changes to this, you will have to wait and see these surprises." The art teacher beamed. "And as told by our beloved fashion teacher Ciel made this himself for an assignment. So, class is three hours, enjoy." The older man smirked seeing the faces of his students and he backed out of the room to walk into his open office.

Pluto turned his head to Sebastian and slapped his arm again. He got nothing out of the man, all he was doing was staring at Ciel positioning himself seductively on the lounge. "Good God man, your drooling. And so is every other girl in here."

Pluto took a long look around the room, only a few students stopped staring to draw but the majority of them stared upon the most beautiful piece they've seen. Pluto swallowed and shook Sebastian when he came back to look at him. "Hey, you need to get drawing, I know he is..." He sighed his eyes drawing to the boy. "so breathtaking, you need to draw... and if you can't do this wait until the last week of the month. I saw Lao's agenda for him."

Sebastian's mouth thinned and looked at his paper starting with his simple skeletal structure and would fill in while going over it.

..

Ciel smirked as he stared around the class winking at cute girls that caught his attention, making them blush and turn away. His eye traveled around seeing some males uncomfortable with drawing a male like him.

'Wait boys. In four weeks time I will put you to shame.' He thought thinking of the schedule.

Ciel's eye roamed the room more catching the look on a silver haired male with deep burgundy eyes, his mouth was slightly open. He kept looking at his attire and then back up at his face trying to look straight at his right eye, he could feel him trying to get past his fishnet mesh and his patch. He pouted and let his eye roam and then he felt his heart stop as he saw that familiar dark hair, those deep crimson eyes, and that big frame. It took everything in him not to scowl, get up, and walk out. He wished he could have known this overgrown male was in this class.

Ciel inwardly sighed at the sight of this man and suddenly his whole morning crashed. Now he will be spending an extra three hours with the one person he never wanted to meet. He hoped these three hours would go by fast, but he highly doubted that it would. He adverted his eyes as quickly as possible to settle on the ladies. He kept his composure as some blushed and looked away shyly. He was addressing many with his eyes and hanging onto one especially reminding him of someone he used to know.

'She looks like...no. No it can't be...' Ciel couldn't help but think. 'She looks like my...my Chelcee. My Chelz.'

He stared at her the dark wine colored hair that fell over the girls shoulders and disappeared under the desk, it was perfectly straight, and not short on the left and then perfectly tapered to the right and completely choppy and razored. The large eyes, those were another one of the differences he saw, they weren't that deep emerald, they were a dark chocolate-brown. This girl bore two small piercings under her eye just on here cheek bone where his Chelz bore no piercings what so ever. The similarities were so close he wanted to bound right out of his seat, scream her name and hug her like there was no tomorrow.

'Chelz, I miss you...' Ciel slowly tore his gaze from the girl as she looked up at him. His eyes snapped right back to her, making her blush. Their eyes connected, the girls lip quivered. 'Is that you? I want it to be you...'

Ciel couldn't bare the thought anymore and made his eye turn back and he stared at the floor for a while just listening to the soft songs that were playing on his iPod, he had the urge to put his hand to his eye. The urge to cry was too strong. He needed to talk to Finny as soon as he possible could, he hoped that the blonde was still in his bed.

Ciel stared at the floor ignoring the whole class now not wanting to make eye contact with the girl again, nor Sebastian.

..

Sebastian watched as Ciel's eye stared at the girl in the corner of the room. He glanced at the blushing girl and scowled, he then looked back at Ciel he saw his eye red like he was going to cry. He felt a pang in his heart to see that almost red crying face. He wanted to take the small student in his arms and hold him, shelter him.

He sighed and made quick work of his drawing, just so he could stare at his roommate in that ensemble. Sebastian watched his face transform into pain and sadness to tortured and utter death. He wanted to cry for the little smokey-blue haired male. He could only imagine what Ciel was thinking. Did he know the girl? Was he angry? Did he get frustrated with him or her?

Pluto looked up at Sebastian and leaned over slowly. "Is he crying?"

Sebastian nodded slowly. "He is. And I want to find out why."

Pluto was about to talk, but as soon as his mouth opened a pencil was thrown at him, it stuck up out of his sketchbook spirals. Pluto looked up slowly at the art teacher who sat at his desk his chin raised high and an enormous grin on his face. The man was truly scary, one never knows if he is serious or joking with his large grin always in place. Pluto shrunk back and plucked the pencil from his sketchbook and set it next to it as he set back to work.

The class was completely silent for the rest of the three hours.

…

Ciel stood once Lao had announced that the class was over. He ran to the closet not caring to get back into his street clothes, he just wanted to grab his stuff and get out of there. When he turned back around the girl he was staring at stood smiling at him shyly.

"I-I'm sorry... I was- ah, I just wanted to talk to you." She smiled sweetly.

Ciel froze and stared at her down slowly and then back just as slowly he looked back up lost in the girls sudden appearance. He had to swallow a few times and felt his eyes pricking with tears.

"C-Chelz?" Ciel whispered.

The girl froze and stared at him. "Excuse me?"

The male cleared his throat and turned to see if he left anything, but in reality he had to compose himself. He thought he could never become so emotional over a girl. When he turned back around he hitched his satchel higher on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself first. My name is Marie." She stuck out her hand out with a large smile.

Ciel drew a deep breath and bit his cheek with a smile to the girl. "Sorry. I'm Ciel."

Marie kept a hold onto Ciel's hand. "Um, this sounds a little weird, but, I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch with me some time?"

Nodding slowly a genuine smile crept to the males face. "I'd like that. Hopefully not in this kind of dress I hope?"

"No of course not." Marie giggled liking the small blushes he got from the male. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper that she wrote on and handed it to the male. "This is my number." Giving a small nod she started to turn from Ciel. "And oh, I will be expecting that call Mr. Ciel Phantomhive." Winking she left him in silence.

As soon as Marie disappeared, Sebastian appeared like he was waiting for the girl to leave. "So, you are the model? Hmm, I like that a little too much Ciel."

Ciel pushed past Sebastian not willing to listen to him right now. He needed to get home and tell Finny everything. Ciel could feel the big oaf following him, but ignore him walking fast. Feeling eyes on him as soon as he stepped out of the warm classroom, not just because of the outfit he was wearing, but because of the large that trailed him like a body guard. Ciel's heels clicked as Sebastian's big boots thumped on the ground as they walked.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not. We live in the same apartment and that's where, I presume, we are both going."

"Fuck off. Walk some place else fucking troll."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile and make a quip back; "I gladly would with you on my dick."

The smaller of the two stopped dead in his tracks making the taller bump into him. Ciel could feel that Sebastian made no effort to move back and give him space. He spun and gave a wild punch to the man's stomach.

"I might have deserved that..?" Sebastian gasped his body nearly bent in half. He watched as the smaller smirked and walked away quickly mumbling about changing the locks.

…/

When Ciel finally made it home he yelled Finny's name and the blonde came trotting out of his roommates bed room with a guilty grin on his face.

"Doing some snooping I guess?" Ciel sighed, he got no further when Finny realized what he was wearing.

"OhmifuckingGOD! You are the cutest thing! That's what you had to wear!" Finny was overly excited as he walked up to his small friend and spun him around slowly inspecting the clothing. "This is fucking amazing!"

Ciel slapped his hands away. "I have more pressing matters right now. You have to..." His voice cracked as his eyes water just at the thought.

"Come on, let's go to your room... I have to show you something afterwords though if you're in the mood." Finny grabbed Ciel's bag and directed him to his room.

The two sat for a minutes in silence, Finny let Ciel compose himself just to break down again as he told Finny what and who he saw today. "But it wasn't her. Her name was Marie, but Chelz's middle name was Marie. Is that a coincidence? Or what? Finny tell me!" He practically yelled at him.

Finny frowned not knowing what to think. "Look Sweetie, she died. She died so many years ago. We went to her funeral, we watched her go-"

"Stop!" The younger covered his ears and curled his knees close to his chest. "Stop just stop, I don't want to hear it!"

Finny rubbed circles into his best friends back slowly. "Look, Sweetie... that was so many years ago, and it was an accident, you know it more than I do. It was an accident."

Ciel didn't want to hear any of it as he cried into his knees.

…/

Sebastian entered the apartment a few hours later after he met up with Pluto. Sebastian invited Pluto to the apartment to detail up their sketches so they could discuss freely now. But there was a keening sound coming from Ciel's room and soft murmurs of solace. He was curious, he sent his friend to his room and went to the others door and knocked lightly.

"Go away fucking troll!" That was Ciel, his voice was thick and chocked up. "I want nothing to do with your ogre-ness!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge and pulled out a cupcake he brought home the other day from the bakery. Walking back to the door he knocked again. "I have a cupcake for you."

"I don't want that cummy-cake!"

Stomping came to the door and Finny opened it quickly. He snatched the sweet. "Go away!" The door slammed in Sebastian's face, leaving him with a deep frown.

Sighing he decided to come back later. He wished that the male wasn't so bitter. He returned to his room where he found Pluto digging though his stuff his back to him, but his voice light and playful.

"Hmm, denied a cute little ass again I see." Pluto chuckled wriggling his hips as he referred to Ciel. "He sounded angry and the other sounded sad."

"Other way round idiot!"

Pluto turned and leaned back on the dresser he was digging through his hands resting on the wood. "Oh, maybe a cheer up fuck is in need for him." He wriggled his hips again.

Sebastian growled and locked the door advancing where the other male stood.

…/

**A-N: So sad, no sex for you guys! Muhahaha**

**No really no sex for y'all just yet!**

**Okay, my Babies! Here's the deal, I need more than 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! 'Cuz I want this fic to be good and I want and NEED y'all to give me opinions and all that kind of shiz! Y'all need to tell me what I'm doin' right or wrong or what have 'ya.**

**Also, I word certain things different, so if it's wrong read it again and slowly so y'all get it, 'kay!? And I _KNOW _I have bad punctuation (and sometimes bad spelling) so please call me on it and you'll get an earful meaning I will verbally slap you! Don't tell me shiz I already know! Thanks.**

**Okay, also, another thing. I apologize for the OC, and what not. She is important trust me. And no she is not me, I hate, absolutely _HATE_ incorporating me into a fic! I have my own characters that I use for my own personal stories! So there and that's where all my OC's come from and none of them are me nor my friends. I could never be that cool. And even though some things in here seem like they are not important like the small things... well guess what... I like to entwine the smallest of things in and then it all come together at the end.**

**But anyway, I'm shutting up so you can give me that review I need to continue! The more reviews I get the faster I post and write and what have you. And I encourage all you new comers (new comers to me at least) to go read my other fic's.**

**So anyway, until next time~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A-N: So, my lil' Love Bites... chapter 4. That feels good in a new fic.**

**Anyway I can't think of anything to rant about, so on with the story!**

**Oh and thank you all for reading my fic I love that all too much keep it up and keep me happy, if I'm happy the story will be up faster, if you make me sad the slower I write for all of you. And to whom said that they like my OC, thank you, I try and make them relateable and realistic and fit into a story the best I possible can. I have no need for them to out shine the ones you want to read about. So keep them reviews coming please. Tell me what you like, don't like, or what I can fix to be better. (as I am not used to writing Sebastian and Ciel, I am a Reaper fan. Hahas.)**

…**/**

Finny plopped onto the bed as he stared at Ciel, who, wiping his eyes again after a long talk about that girl once more. The girl, Marie, would be on his mind for a while. He just couldn't believe the resemblance, he would always have to resist the urge to hug and kiss the girl. Sighing he looked at Finny with a frown.

"I told you for the millionth time she's gone. She can't possible be in that art class, she must be her doppelganger. It's just the universe being an asshole to-" Finny stopped. "What the fuck?" He stood and went to the furthest wall and pushed his ear against the wall. "Now that's a familiar sound."

Ciel looked at him with a questioning look. He stood walking to the wall, and like Finny he put his ear to the wall. Squeaking. His eyes narrowed knowing it was familiar, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Finny had his eyes shut and his palms pressed to the wall his lips turned up. Then he heard it and scrambled away from the wall. A long low gruttled moan.

"Eww, that's fucking disgusting" Ciel fell on his bed.

Finny stayed against the wall and pushed his whole body against the wall. "No it's fucking hot. I'm starting to hate him, but he is too damn fine. He sounds rough. I can feel it in the wall." Finny grinned. "He can toss me down anytime and pound that big fucker into me. God." Finny let a little sound from his throat out.

"That's disgusting. Really disgusting." Ciel rolled his eye. "Finny listen to me."

The blonde tore himself away from the wall giving it a pound and a quick shout. "Quit fucking!" He fell onto the bed landing on his back. "What is it?" He grabbed the almost forgotten cupcake, taking off the wrapping.

The smokey-blue haired male tipped over and lay on his stomach to face Finny. "Last night, when I took that girl to you car," He paused to let the other make a face. "It wouldn't work."

"What the bitch saw through you? She left you blue balled, huh? I hate those bitches freak out at the last second and just leave you hanging... well for me it's those stupid men." Finny sighed taking a bite of the sweet dessert. "Wow, this is good."

"Shut up stupid, listen. _It_ wouldn't work. It just wouldn't work, she was ready and I was ready and when she touched it, it fucking died!" He whisper shouted in case his roommate was listen as he fucked someone in his room. "I don't know what happen I thought she was hot I wanted to fuck her, but my dick was plotting against me."

Finny pouted his lips. "Well, it worked perfectly fine last night as we crashed into the apartment. It was nice and hard for me."

The color drained from Ciel's face. "Did we..?"

Waving his hand in the air chewing the blonde spoke with his mouth full. "No, you passed out on top of me before we did anything only like heavy make out session. I swear Ciel, we need to stop doing that. Although I think your roommate enjoyed it. He was as hard as a rock when he came sneaking out of his room."

Sighing Ciel let his head drop onto the mattress. "Fuck. What is wrong with me Finn?"

Finny sat up. "Honey, I keep telling you. Your just in the closet and don't want to come out. Because last night you practically ate me alive. You need to try some experimenting on some guys, and not me. We kiss far too often. Although I have no complaints." The blonde grinned. "I really have no complaints, you kiss like a fucking divinity."

"Wow, Finn that was a big word." Ciel quirked and sat up to be in an equaled vision with his best friend. "But we always make out and shit like that when were drunk, my body just knows to get aroused, I feel nothing in my mind. Or heart in that fact."

"You have a heart?!"

Ciel couldn't help but crack a smile for Finny. "Go suck a Twinkie!" He pushed on Finny's chest making them go down. The smaller lay on the blondes chest listening to the quick heart beat. The lay laughing at each other.

"No seriously Ce, you need to experiment. Try out new things and see if you like it. With your little friend dieing that should tell you something." Finny began to be serious again. "If you have to do it unknowingly with that hottie next door pounding into someone."

"And how would that work? What do I do walk up to him and just say: 'hey I'm doing an experiment. Sit there and be a good boy' climb up on his lap, and start kissing him and see where it goes from there? Come on Finn. I can't do that I hate that fucking guy. He's an ogre. He's too tall, too muscled and I mean he is not the ideal gay guy."

"That's what's so hot about him. He's beautiful and a gentleman, so yeah just walk up to him and just start making out. He freaken likes you dude. He stalked us to that club last night." Finny started to run his fingers through Ciel's hair. "I bet he'd wait on you hand and foot if you demanded it of him. He looks the kind. Like all those Gods following their wives into hell and such."

"I don't know. It's just... you know how I was raised."

"Yeah, so, you're half way there. Your a pretty boy Ce, you put on make up, you style your hair. If you want to know what you're really into you have to know if your still a breeder or if you like both or just one, you know?" Finny was explaining as they heard a loud thump. "Oh God. He can do that to me any day." Smirking he stared at the ceiling. "But really, that's how I did it, well and you."

Ciel blushed remembering the day.

The two of them were at Finny's house listening to music and lounging around when suddenly Finny turned the music up as loud as it will go and scooted close to Ciel. At the time Ciel just thought it was normal because the boys always cranked the music as loud as possible and lay all over one another and talked over the music or just lay there reading. But this time was different, Finny put his lips to Ciel's ear.

"Ce, I think I'm gay."

Ciel was fifteen at the time, and Finny was sixteen. Ciel didn't laugh or anything that would offend his best friend. All he said was;

"Really? How do you know?"

"I- I don't know. I think I just do. In gym I stare at the other boys when were dressing out. I try and look at them, you know, their dicks. Then lately I have been looking them up online and... well I like them." Ciel only nodded listening. "I don't know Ce, I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

Ciel just smiled. "Well, we can help you by experimenting."

"And how will we do that? I don't know any gay guys, and I'm sure you don't either. Ce, how am I to-"

Finny was suddenly cut off by Ciel grabbing the back of his neck giving a short peck to the teens lips. "Like that." Ciel smiled at his best friend. Finny sat their shocked and felt Ciel's fingers tighten on his neck again as he was pulled forward one more time for a longer kiss that he was prepared for.

Ciel connected their lips his fingers tightening on his friends neck as Finny leaned forward more placing his hand on Ciel's thigh as he got on his knees. Finny opened his mouth and suddenly felt a tongue push in, he relaxed letting his own tongue lull against Ciel's. Their jaws opened and closed together synching as one. Finny let himself fall back against his pillows pulling Ciel with him, their mouths still attached.

Finny grabbed the smaller and rolled him onto his back so he can lay on top of him, he felt hands on his waist squeezing his hips. Finny felt himself jerk them forward involuntary, feeling pressure in his shorts build up and tighten in his stomach. Ciel pulled tight on Finny's hips as he then let his hands travel up pushing his shirt up in the back. He was liking this, he found that surprising, but it was his best friend and it was just one of their silly things, like they used to take baths together and paint each others faces then get in trouble for doing it. It was just something else that they were doing and there was nothing wrong with it.

Finny sat up and looked down at his best friend, he shed his shirt grabbing onto Ciel's pulling it off. Finny mashed their chest together and began kissing him again now more forcefully, letting himself moan into the others mouth feeling Ciel's fingers tighten on his hips and pull them forward. Feeling the rough fabric of Finny's cut offs against his gym shorts, Ciel gasped. It was summer and all too hot for pants.

Two heart beats thrummed against the other. Finny felt himself rock his hips against Ciel's, and got the same response, but rougher and more manly his hand reached down just his fingers sliding along the hem of gym shorts. Just about to dip in, his fingers were caught and Ciel's head twisted away.

"Okay." Ciel panted his chest heaving. Finny sat up, still straddling the smaller hips. "I- I think we should stop... Because I'm... I'm not going to have sex with you. It would be wrong and I don't want that to end our relationship."

Finny nodded. "Thank you Ce,"

..

"No, we made out once or twice when we weren't drunk. When I helped you, know yourself." Ciel smirked. "You know, now that I just thought of it... we should have had sex that day. It may have saved me this trouble now." He sighed. Finny said nothing and just ran his fingers through his hair. Ciel then continued. "You know if you think of it weirdly, we were always somewhat of a couple since that day, we became closer actually. Always letting people think what ever about us, then now and then making out and all of that."

Finny still stayed silent just running his fingers through Ciel's hair. They heard another thump from the next room. "God, like round fucking three." Finny finally said. "He better be a good fuck. Speaking of fuck, we can."

"What?" The smaller lifted up on his elbow looking at his blonde friend.

"We can fuck. Well, while were sober you know so you can remember if you like it. I can help you like you helped me."

Frowning Ciel shook his head. "No, I don't think we should. Sorry Finn." He sat up. "I'm going to get some water. Want something?"

"Ohh, some of those chocolates if their in there, and something sweet to drink." Finny laughed.

Ciel rolled his eyes and slid off the bed and walked out of his room.

He was digging through the fridge when he felt a presence behind him. He sighed taking out his water, chocolates and tea for Finny. Backing out of the fridge his ass ran into something, he straightened up quickly and felt hot air on his neck.

"And Sebastian said you don't like dick." The voice was in a heavy English accent. Ciel turned around and was suddenly pushed against the open fridge. An arm was placed above his head, the male leaned on that arm so he could get closer to the college student. "Mr. Phantomhive," the name dripped sexually from the mans lips.

It was that male sitting next to Sebastian in art, his silver-blonde hair was messy and touched his chin and the nape of his neck, he was wearing nothing, but boxer shorts and red hickeys all over his torso and neck. Ciel's eye looked all over him and stopped at the open fly he could see the pale flesh underneath. His chin was caressed and a thumb rubbed across his lip.

"Sebastian was right, you are too cute."

Ciel couldn't think he was never confronted like this before and it was too shocking.

"I see you can't stop staring, want a piece?" The English accent was drawled out sexually. His fingers slipped up Ciel's face across his cheek watching the boys eye roll up to meet his burgundy ones. "You are a little thing aren't you? My name is Pluto." His eyes held a certain lure to them, and Ciel felt the urge to lean into his touch.

He heard a cough. That was the thing that pulled him out of his slight stupor. "No, I don't. Please get out of my way."

Pluto grinned. "Of course, but first I was sent to get some water." He leaned in close pushing his body against Ciel's to grab water bottles. The males eye went wide when the taller man pushed against him, he looked over his shoulder to see Sebastian emerge from his room in nothing but his boxers as well heading to the bathroom. He saw Ciel pinned by Pluto. His face turned grim and kept walking noticing the wide eyed expression on the younger's face. Pluto with drew and whispered into Ciel's ear pushing his hair to the side with his nose. "So, if you ever want a good rut in bed just let me know." He pushed a kiss to the males ear and disappeared.

Walking back into his own room he threw all of Finny's junk food at him. "I think I was almost seduced."

Finny choked on his tongue and sputtered. "What!?"

"By Sebastian's fuck buddy. He pushed me against the fridge and told me if I ever want to rut, "He rolled his eye. "Who says rut nowadays? Anyway, he said just let him know. That was after telling me I was cute and everything like that."

"Oh God how does he look!"

Ciel twisted his face, "Well, he was littered with hickeys. Silver-blonde hair, tall, real pale, dark eyes like Sebastian. Oh he was wearing boxers only and so was the Troll, he stalked across the apartment for the bathroom."

"He sounds fucking hot! Was he?"

"I guess." The college student shrugged. "Go find out, oh and he has an English accent."

Finny looked as if he were ready to burst. "I want to see him. I'll be back." The blonde male leaped up and ran out of the room leaving Ciel to sit on his bed alone to take a moment and breathe.

…/

Later that night Ciel found himself on the balcony perched on the railing smoking a cigarette and playing with his phone inputting a number. Afterwords, he pressed the talk button. His heart was thrumming against his chest too hard it was hard to hear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three-

"Hello?" The voice was so calm and sweet it made his eyes shut. "Hello?"

"Um, Marie?"

"Yes. Who is calling?"

Ciel kept his eyelids closed, and sucked on his cigarette. "This is Ciel Phantomhive, from your art class."

"Oh you did call I'm so happy you did!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes! I was so nervous today. I also wanted to know maybe we can go on a date sometime."

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he rocked on the railing, but his foot caught in the bars prevented him from toppling off. "Oh shouldn't I be asking that?"

"Oh it's a new age. No worries about that tradition thing my father likes to have me live by, but, I don't mind it. So, would you like to go on a date and get to know each other?" Her voice was so sweet, not like Hers, Hers always seemed a little strained like there were two people living inside Her.

"I'd love to Marie."

"Oh that's wonderful! So, I don't have classes tomorrow! Do you have any?"

Ciel let on corner of his lips curl up. "I have one class. It's early and I get out at 12:15."

"Oh so I can pick you up at two so you can get home and ready." He could hear her smiling through the phone.

"That's great. How did you know I don't drive?" He couldn't help but ask.

"A hunch. So do you live on campus?"

"Um, yeah, I'm in building C, I'll meet you outside."

"Fantastic! I'll see you tomorrow Ciel!" Marie seemed even happier.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Then the phone went dead not allowing Ciel to say anything. Marie seemed so

Ciel snubbed out the but of his cigarette and quickly lit another. He sat back on the railing staring up at the stars his hand behind him gripping the railing tightly. His eyes slowly shut. Once he was finally relaxed the sliding glass door opened.

"Oi, Mr Phantomhive"

He sighed and cracked his eyelids open so his good eyes slid to look at the male that invaded his home today. "Yes?"

"Can I get a smoke?" Shrugging he tossed his pack blindly at Pluto. "So, sorry about that little thing in the kitchen earlier. I was trying to get Sebastian jealous."

"Did you?"

"No, he got ticked. And then angry sex. Then make up sex." Pluto grinned.

Ciel jumped off the railing and leaned against it his elbows propped against it. "So your a couple? You and the Troll?"

"Troll!?" Pluto giggled. Actually giggled holding his sides. "Oh that was a good one. No. No we aren't we just like to fuck each other. That's all we do, well and we're good friends, but it's mostly sex."

Ciel made a face. "I see."

"What of your friend that came to see me? Are you two like that?" Pluto walked up closer to the younger. He shook his head. "No? Wow... Okay." You have anyone? I'd be happy to break it off with Sebastian for you..." His hand stretched out to caress Ciel's cheek, Pluto was rewarded with his hand being smacked away.

"No, you keep him occupied. It just keeps his eyes off me and I don't like him looking at me like he does so you just keep him occupied for me." The male smirked and flicked the rest of his lit cigarette at Pluto. "See ya"

…/

At two o'clock the next day Ciel stood out side of his building waiting for a car he had no idea of what it looked like. He was eager to really get to know the girl better, Ciel stood examining his nails in tight dark blue jeans and a black v-neck, and Finny's stolen leather jacket. His satchel slung over his chest and knocked against his thigh.

Soon he heard a low hum, looking up and dropping his hand a motorcycle soon stopped in front of him, a short leather booted leg dropped to the ground and the bike was turned off. Ciel tried to stand up straighter as he looked past the helmets darkened visor to see that it was Marie herself. Marie lifted her hands slowly and took off her helmet shaking her long hair back. She threw a million dollar smile at Ciel.

"Why hello Mr. Phantomhive." Marie kicked her kick stand down and swung herself off the bike. She was as cheery as she was last night on the phone. "You look dashing, I have to say, I like you in both these clothes _and_ those other ones of course." Marie blanched with a large smile on her face. She propped up the seat where their was a compartment where she pulled out an identical helmet out, letting the hinged seat fall and click into place. Walking up to Ciel and pushing the headgear onto his head. "Too bad you might get dirty."

Ciel inclined his head letting Marie clip the helmet in place. "What do you mean?"

Marie let the smile widen. "You'll see Mr Phantomhive." Laughing as she walked to her bike swinging her leg over in. "Come on." She tipped her head for him to jump on.

The male walked forward and frowned looking at the small motorcycle. "Is it safe?"

"It is in fact. Helped my dad restore it myself." She grinned. "Come on, I'll be nice." Ciel shrugged and swung his leg over the seat. "Now don't just sit there, put your arms around me." The smokey-blue haired male did so letting his cheek rest on the girls shoulder. "Good, so you just sit there and let me do the work." Half standing and kick starting the bike. It revved to life.

The two were now on their way. Ciel was tense at first, and had his eyes closed letting Marie drive them through traffic. He couldn't help, but, think that she smelt so good, like fresh flowers and baby powder. He opened his eyes as he watched the passing cars letting his date zoom past them, he was all too distracted with his hands around Marie's waist and her smell.

The ride felt too short but he knew that it was well over an hour ride. The motorcycle finally slowed at an old building by the ocean. He looked up at the building it was rusty and old looking almost a burnt look to it. Ciel stared up, he didn't notice when Marie took her helmet off and twisted just a small laugh between her lips.

"You can let go. We're here."

"Oh." The college student let go swinging off the bike taking off his helmet. "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Marie took his helmet and hung it on the handle bars and doing so with hers as well. "Come on." Ciel watched her walk away a definite pep to her walk, watching as she ran her hands through her hair. "You comin', or you just gonna stand there staring at me like I'm a ghost?"

Ciel followed as she took a ring of keys off her belt. He stared at her petite body, so similar to Chelz's her height and body mass, so small and compact, but of course packs a good punch of an attitude. Her hair swung as she walked and just kissed her waist. She unlocked the door after pulling it out and shoving it forward with her whole body weight.

"Are we trespassing?"

Glancing back her dark eyes shown. "And if we are?"

"It wouldn't matter would it? It's already started."

Marie giggled and swung the doors open all the way. "But, we aren't my family owns this. But technically I staked my own claim here as mine." She grabbed Ciel's wrist and pulled him in. "This is my place to hang out, we me and a couple of my friends. But it's just us today."

Ciel let himself be pulled liking the feel of her warm fingers wrapping around his slim wrist. When they got used to the dark inside the old building. Laying eyes on the inside of the rusty old building he sighed happily, it was so familiar.

'Chelz used to do this kind of stuff.' He though as he looked around seeing the paint splattered everywhere. 'But nothing to this extreme.'

Looking around, the walls once seemed pure white, but now were splattered in all sorts of colors and odd sketches, even some graffiti. It was all one big work of art that morphed together and made one big picture of some sort. Ciel didn't know what to think of it. He just looked around more tearing his eyes from the drawings and splattered painted walls to the furniture, it was covered in a clear tarp of some sort.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Not yet, it's only the beginning. I want you to help with this." Marie grinned, she winked walking across the open floor, her tiny hands swept through her hair bringing it up in a high ponytail as she walked across the open floor. "Come on silly, don't just stand there."

Ciel tilted his head and followed the tiny girl across the floor. Marie jumped up on the couch, she doubled, half her body disappeared behind it as her legs held her up. The college boy watched her for the few seconds she was digging. When she emerged Marie was holding a box, from where Ciel stood he saw balloons and the handle of something he couldn't quite recognize.

"What's this?"

Marie turned and plopped onto the couch and patted it. "This is our date." She smiled up at Ciel as he walked over to the couch and sat, looking into the box. Reaching into the box he pulled out a small hand gun. Looking at it, his eyes widened and placed it in the box more gently than he took it out. "Hey, don't worry, their pellet guns, and their only for shooting paint filled balloons." She gave a harmless chuckle.

"I don't like guns."

Marie smirked. "Okay, so do you not like them? Or do you not _understand_ guns?" She challenged.

Ciel shook his head. He though the question was all in the same. He watched Marie adjust her self, setting the box on the floor taking out the gun Ciel picked up. "Alright, look..." She opened the little latch that held the pellets in the guns handle, pouring many little millimeter sized bullets. "This is the ammo, these ones here aren't deadly, well unless you get it in the eye."

Ciel shook his head not wanting to deal with guns. He wasn't raised to be familiar with them and he's had friends that used to carry, but he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Alright, so guns are weapons, yes?"

"O-Kay" He said drawing out the word.

"But, guns were made to protect and be used properly. The only thing you need to really be afraid of with guns is if the person holding knows what their doing or not. Guns are not toys they are tools. You get that?" She asked her fingers dancing on the barrel of the sleek hand gun. Ciel nodded watching her fingers, he felt helpless. "You need to know what they can do, but also you have the choice of knowing. So, what I'm saying is that; get to know something before you entirely eject it."

"Alright." Ciel was still nervous with Marie holding the weapon.

She scooted closer and grabbed one of his hands placing it on the handle her hand right over his. "I can teach you. I mean, this is not much, but it's still a sort of weapon. Can I teach you?"

Ciel stared down at their hands for a short while. "Alright. I guess I can learn."

"Good." Marie smiles and stands quickly. "Okay, so first, lets fill these balloons so I can teach you and we can have our date."

…/

Hands were placed on Ciel's hips rocking them into the right position, foot nudging his left outward just under his shoulder. When Marie thought his footing and hips were placed correctly her hands stroked up his body to Ciel's shoulders that were hunched up.

"Relax," Her voice soothing from right behind him. She worked his shoulders with a tiny massage first before moving to his elbows making them just slightly bent.

'Not again. Why is this not fucking turning me on... this should totally be fucking turning me on. This girl is all over me and I'm just fucking sitting here letting her paw all over me with out getting just the flimsiest bit of wanting to kiss her or the tiniest bit hard. The fuck!' Ciel thought as his hands were properly placed.

"Now," Marie stepped next to him so he could see her. With her left hand she held out her index finger out, then her right she held up a peace sign. "Okay, so see the one finger you look down the barrel at it, but you have to center the one finger between the two. Get it?"

"Sure, line it up..." Ciel sighed. He was still iffy on doing this. "Breathe and pull the trigger?" He was questioning himself now.

"Exactly," Marie smiled pushing her hand through her bangs. "So go ahead and try it."

Ciel breathed shakily and squeezed the trigger. He heard the titter of it hitting the wall and then the floor. He frowned.

"That was good, so try again." She grinned as she picked her own little pellet gun from the floor. Adjusted and then shot the same balloon Ciel was just trying to shoot. "Easy."

Determined he loaded the barrel just like she showed him. He went back into the position she attuned him for. He tried again, it was closer but not quiet.

'Why am I not all over her like I usually would be? She's hot, smart, funny, totally my type. She's pawing all over me when she can. Why not just grab her and see if I get hot for her?'

He thought numbly as he still tried to shoot a balloon. Still missing.

"Here," Marie smirked setting her own pistol down. Standing behind him now she grabbed his hands, steadying them. Her chin rested on his shoulder as she tiptoed to look over him.

'She smells so good. And she's just hot, but what the fuck is wrong with me?'

Marie aimed with both of their arms and pulled the trigger with both of their fingers. The little pettet hit home as it popped a red balloon with purple paint in it.

'Kiss her. Do it now!'

Ciel turned quickly his arms circling the small girl his hands resting low on her hips his hand holding the gun still resting lightly on her hip. "Your so cute." Head dipping lips quickly capturing hers. Ciel felt her hesitate at first and then fall into his touch. Her hands grabbed the material of his shirt tugging them closer together.

Eyes closed and mouths opened.

Ciel's mind whirled and saw those red hot eyes, black hair and large body. He felt himself grow hard at that moment when his mind envisioned his roommate. "Fuck." He pushed Marie away his eyes cast down. He turned away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She questioned. It was the first thing that popped into her head as to why she was being rejected.

"No. No, not for a long time." Ciel didn't want to explain what he saw and what he was thinking. "I'm so sorry. I think I need to go home now."

Marie frowned looking at her feet. "Oh, okay. Alright. We can do this another time then." She whispered and walked to the big door her keys clanging from her hip.

…/

The ride home on her motorcycle was not as amusing as the ride to the big barn like place. Marie dropped Ciel off at his dorm and sped off and out of sight. Before he went into the dorm, Ciel meandered off to the closest drug store. He bought three things, Jack Daniel's, TUMS, and laxatives. He opened the bottle just out side the store and guzzled a quarter of its contents from the first swig.

While walking home he was three-quarters the way through it. He drank it quickly and felt its effects just as quickly. By the time he was on his floor trying to jam his key into the door knob the bottle was completely gone. His eye blurry and his hands shaky. Ciel was ready to fall over, but he finally jammed the key in the lock turning it. He stumbled in, trying to dislodge the key.

"Fucking key!" Yelling he used his palm and hit the base of the key breaking it off. "Fucking there!" the smokey-blue haired college student slammed the door. "SEBASTIAN!" He screamed. He knew he was home he could just smell it. "SEBASTIAN!" He was surprising himself at using the mans name instead of some form of insult.

The bedroom door opened a crack and Sebastian's head popped out. "Yes- Jesus! Ciel are you drunk! It's not even five."

"Five O'clock somewhere. Come here!"

Sebastian had no choice, he felt the urge to help the male out. When he reached his roommate he heard the bag in his hand drop. He didn't care he stared into his eyes they -including the glass eye- were so blue.

Ciel reached out grabbing a hold of Sebastian's bare shoulders, he was only in black ripped up jeans, Ciel sprung from his place and latched his legs tightly around the males small toned waist.

"Not doing this 'cuz I want to, doing it 'cuz I have to."

With those words small fingers ripped into Sebastian's hair yanking it back so he could latch his own lips to unprepared ones. Not playing around Ciel forced his tongue into Sebastian's mouth eyelids shutting tight. First Sebastian was all too surprised, then he let his eyes drop as he let his small roommate take over, he'd get his turn soon enough once the other lost his fight in this.

Sebastian planted his hand securely under Ciel's ass, he let himself push the smaller clinging body against the wall. Ciel's head thumped hard against the wall as he looked the man up and down best he could from his position. His eyelids shut again and his lips attached themselves to his throat hips bucked involuntary with his thoughts. Biting and licking giving loud sucking sounds. Both were panting now.

Sebastian's body pushed against the others to hold him up. Fingers moved quickly popping open the button and zipper to the younger's pants, said fingers dove into the folds of pants. Nimble fingers brushed across Ciel's hard cock making him moan.

"Not gay, huh?"

The comment earned him an all too hard bite that turned bloody, Ciel cleaned it up. "Shut up."

Sebastian moaned his head tilting back exposing his neck more. He groaned as more rough bites assaulted him. His fingers and hands dug further back, hands holding tiny legs, fingers pushing up boxers skillfully. A sharp jut, that was exactly what Sebastian needed, finger tips edging round the plump mounds. Ciel moaned his head falling back as he bucked his hips.

"Fuck..."

Sebastian smirked. "Was that a command?"

Ciel moaned. "No, fuck you." He squirmed as he felt his cheeks being spread.

"I'll let you, for your first time and all." Sebastian purred like a cat just at the thought of being that close with the male. "Let's go lay down and see what happens."

Ciel was now aware of his body being carried through the small apartment, he didn't care, all he knew was that he was horny and that he wanted to fuck now. His legs held tight as his hands pulled off his shirt.

"Hmm, fuck."

Sebastian pushed his door open wider with his foot and then slammed it closed after he was in the room. He was so happy that Pluto was gone. Dropping Ciel to the bed his smile grew seeing as the boy was pushing down his pants. He didn't care if he was more than drunk, lust was taking over him.

Ciel pushed his pants and boxers down his hand roughly working, head thrown back legs spread wide. "God..." He was in his own world now. "Baby, come here."

Sebastian grinned and sat on the bed. "I'm here."

Ciel groaned his eye lulling back slowly. "Hm, suck me off Baby. Chelz, suck me good and I'll give you a good fuck, I've missed you so much."

'There's that name again. Whose Chelz?' Sebastian thought. He couldn't let Ciel think he was that girl. "Ciel, it's me, Sebastian. Your drunk."

Eye rolled down and stared into deep crimson eyes, seeing that black hair, it made his heart beat harder. "I know." He rolled to his knees and began to kiss him again. "You're Sebastian, you're Troll Face." His eye rolled down to see the mans pants. "Take 'em off. Now, before I change my mind."

"Really? Don't you want-"

"Fucking now!"

Sebastian's hands worked quickly mumbling something about not being gay. Still complying he kicked off his pants.

"How do we fucking do this?" Ciel demanded.

Sebastian leaned forward cupping the males cheek giving slow dominate kisses, pushing down his body barely laying on him. Hand caressing Ciel's hip.

"Quit dicking around, I need to fuck something." Saying the words out loud his body thrummed to be touched, licked, and kissed. His stomach now started to reject the liquor. "Shit." His stomach started to bubble and groan.

Ciel pushed at Sebastian and tripped over himself. Crawling to the door he heaved it open and scrambled to the bathroom emptying the contents into the toilet. "Fuck." He burped. "Fuck." Ciel let more out of his stomach.

Sebastian leaned against the door shaking his head slowly. "You alright?" He watched as Ciel's head was lodged into the toilet and his hand glued to the plunger to flush the spew and water away. He sighed letting himself kneel next to the college student. "It's alright."

"Shut up. Just shut up." Ciel groaned. "Fuck." He let Sebastian rub his back gently, in small circles.

"You smell like a bar, what did you do on your date?"

Ciel rolled his good eye and moaned loudly throwing up more of his stomach. He let tears roll out of his eyes both good and bad, he didn't want to remember the date. He wanted to forget it, that's why he got the liquor, but once his feet marched inside the door he couldn't stop his mouth yelling for the damned roommate. He wanted to kiss the girl, he wants to get to know Marie, fuck he misses having a girl in his life, not just to fuck or say is a girlfriend, but just a girl with her head on her shoulders to tell him no when Finny can't.

"Remind me in the morning to call a locksmith."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders heaving him from out of the toilet, he made him look at him. "Is that all you have to say? That we need a locksmith? What is this chick, a stalker!? Come on Ciel, really? What's the matter, you trying to drown out the date, why? Is she the gay one? Did you do something to her? You smell disgusting, come on?!"

Ciel opened his mouth and then closed it quickly. Feeling something dribble out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Going to wipe it, his hand was stopped, Sebastian beat him to the punch and had a wet cloth wiping his chin like a child. Ciel's lip quivered, it was no use as his head went right back into the toilet. He sat back up and stared at the tile next to the porcelain.

"Ciel, talk to me."

"I don't have to." A pouted look claimed his features. "And I don't want to." It was just too embarrassing to admit, but if he was pushed too much he'd probably just explode.

Sebastian sighed, he lifted the boys chin and wiped it clean once again, he leaned forward just mere inches from the others face. Involuntary Ciel closed his eyes and relaxed his lips. Sebastian gave an approving hum and pressed his lips to the corner of younger's lips.

"Now, that was nice."

Ciel opened his eyes and scowled. "Shut up. Not a fucking word." He felt his stomach calm down. He stood, grabbing hold of the counter as tight as he could his head dipping. "Can you go get me that bag I dropped?" He pitched over the sink turning it on. Ciel heard Sebastian leave as he sloshed water all through out his mouth, spitting out the vile.

Sebastian's footsteps told Ciel of his return. He grabbed the bag digging out the TUMS. He broke the seal in record time. He dropped four into his hand, he shoved them into his mouth chewing the anti acid. Grabbing at his own toothbrush, Ciel went to work brushing his teeth as Sebastian stood there watching him.

"So that date? Why are you drowning it in tequila?" He was now determined to know, Sebastian would even force the truth from the younger. "What happen? Did you not kiss her right?" He realized that bothered him more than it should, he hardly knew the fashion student.

"I kissed her alright."

"What did you do? Burp in her mouth? Moan a different name?"

Ciel looked up quickly now angry, his eyelids narrowed. "If you must fucking know, when I closed my fucking eyes when I kissed her I saw your dumb fucking face!" Ciel seethed. "Your fucking eyes! Hair! And your goddamned chest!" He shoved past the taller male almost tripping over himself.

Red eyes blinked once. Twice. Jumping in a half jog after the smaller as he stormed through the dorm room. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist spinning him and pinning him to the nearest wall before any protest was able to be made.

"What did you just say? You envisioned me?"

Ciel pouted and moved his wrist as it was pinned against the wall. Not wanting to speak now, he wished his head was still in the toilet.

"Fucking talk to me." Art student was almost frantic, not believing the things that were happening tonight, only hoping that this was not a dream. "Y-you saw me, _me_?!"

Pushing his lips together, Ciel managed to nod just scantily. Sebastian still couldn't believe his ears. Through all of the insults and all of the harsh looks Ciel envisioned _him_ while kissing another. He was excited and nervous all in the same moment, not knowing what to say or do. His head told him that Ciel was being defiant wanting to get away, but he held fast.

"Why are you pinning me, you stupid fuck?" Ciel snapped his face straight. "Get off of me or do something about it." Eyes widening he stared up at Sebastian's open lips. The elder did nothing only stood there in a state of shock still trying to process anything that was said. "Fine," his hands pushed against the bare broad chest, shoving him away. "move then, I have shit to prepare for."

Snapping out of it Sebastian caught Ciel again his hand winding in his hair caressing the back of his head tilting it up. Ciel wore a challenging look, almost a daring one. Ducking his head as his other hand encircled Ciel's tiny waist, he sealed his and Ciel's lips. Mint evaded his mouth accompanied by used liquor, Sebastian didn't care one bit, he let his eyes slip shut to savor the moment.

Still the effects of alcohol were still taking over his mind, but at that moment Ciel didn't care, he was getting attention. He loves attention, no matter the extent. This attention was different, he could relax into another's touch with out doing the work for it first. Opening his jaw wide he let the other into his mouth, tongues matched in vigor. Teeth bit at Sebastian's lip making him tip his head back, before being attacked himself, hot muscles collided in a warm slippery mess of mint and used liquor.

Hands reaching and searching themselves up the taller body into thick black locks of perfect hair tugging and pulling closer. Sebastian's hand that was holding the back of Ciel's head move up his thumb just grazing lightly across his right eyelashes.

Everything in Ciel's world froze. "Off. Get off." When Sebastian didn't immediately move Ciel growled. "Get off you fucking cow!" Shoving harshly against the man he quickly made it to his room slamming the door, locking it. Back hit the door, knees giving, ass hitting the floor, and hand tearing at his smokey-blue hair. "Fucker!" It was directed more at himself than anyone in paticular.

"I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you."

Sebastian frowned. He placed his palm on the door not sure what he did wrong. 'This kid is a loose cannon.'

"I fucking hate you."

**A-N: Ah ha! Cliffhanger! Aren't I just the meanest!? No, not at all, I could wait like a year and post! Ah ha! But no, this is a long over due promise, sorry guys. Hope I made up for it a tiny bit.**

**Fun fact about me! So, I have been trained in guns! Oh Yes! I am one dangerous asshole!**

**Alrighty! So, you must review, if you don't I will kill this fic with my most skilled self! I _WILL _push the right click button and scroll to the most hated _delete_ button! While I click the left click button I'll be making fake gun noises as I cry afterwords; "I wish they reviewed!"**

**So there. Please review ma Babies! I love you!**


End file.
